Blood On Their Hands- The 250th Games
by RueThisDay
Summary: A terrifying twist warps these games; any children between five and twenty-five are now in danger of being reaped... Join 72 tributes in the most terrifying games yet, and our gamemakers in a bloodthirsty battle for power. Who will come out top? I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! (Sadly, 'cause they're all awesome)
1. The Reading of The Card

**A/N: OK here's a bit of back-story: the revolution never happened, because Katniss never volunteered for Prim, who was never reaped. That year, the girl from 12 won, and then went, with Haymitch, into the 75****th**** games.**

**And, now… The Capitol is still in charge; it's the 250****th**** games!**

* * *

President Hail was concerned; this Quell was risky. Mind you, the past 9 had just as dangerous, and previous Presidents hadn't been that bothered. No, it was OK, Hail would just be assertive; a good president for Panem.

Erinna, the President's PA, ran in, to tell Hail that she was on stage in two minutes.

Before long, President Hail, who had only been president for 6 months (This was her first games), stepped up onto the stage.

When the anthem ended, President Hail began to speak, reminding everyone of the Dark Days, the founding of the Hunger Games, and the laws that were laid out, stating that, every twenty-five years, the anniversary would be marked with a quarter Quell; a glorified version of the games, each with a meaning, to refresh the memory of the uprising that killed so many.

She continued, explaining the previous Quells; the 25th games, to remind Panem that children were dying because their parents chose for them to, the tributes were voted in; the 50th games, a reminder that two rebels died for each capitol citizen, twice as many tributes were sent to the arena; the 75th games, to symbolize that even the strongest cannot overcome the Capitol, the tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors; the 100th games, a reminder that no-one could protect the weak from the devastation of a rebellion, the tributes were selected from children form the age of 6; the 125th games, to remind the districts that the capitol suffers too (There was very nearly a rebellion that year), half of the tributes were selected from the capitol; the 150th games, to symbolize that many rebels died for nothing, three times as many children were sent to the arena; the 175th games, to remind Panem that the rebels could not protect those closest to them, the tributes were reaped from the families of previous tributes; the 200th games, when, as a reminder that the rebels could not defend their lovers, the tributes were reaped as couples that were dating at the time; the 225th, to show that everyone is injured by war, the tributes were all children that had a bad injury of some sort.

"And now, we honour our 250th games; our tenth quarter quell." The President started, as a little boy in a white suit stepped forward, holding a simple wooden box. Hail selected an envelope marked with a 250, and retrieved the square of paper from inside. With out hesitation, she read. "On the 250th anniversary, as a reminder that no-one, no matter how innocent or strong, can escape the law, six tributes shall be selected, from three age categories: five to eleven, twelve to eighteen, and nineteen to twenty-five.

Then, the President left the stage.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say: t****hank you so much for bothering to read my fic, next chapter coming soon... (And it will be LONG)**


	2. An Introduction to the Tributes

**District 4:**

Pisces Ruller was a handsome young man. At just seventeen, his sandy hair and dark green eyes made girls go wild for him, and that was before they'd properly met him! The thing was, he was already engaged, to a stunning girl, by the name of Tulsia.

He hadn't trained much, but wasn't that worried about the hunger games; he was popular, and boys from district four were mostly fighting over places as tributes. Plus, winning the hunger games made you doubly popular with girls.

The last thing that he was expecting was to be a tribute.

**The Poor Side of District 3:**

He walked in, dog tired. It had been a long day at the electronics factory, despite the early finish due to an announcement from the new president; the reading of the card.

"Lynx! Come down here!" He called up the stairs, to his son.

"Dad, I've told you, call me Nixxie!" The father sighed at his son whose long, black hair flowed out as he ran, his willowy frame looking as though it was going to snap under just the weight of the girl's clothes he was wearing. Many, many times, Lynx had stubbornly tried to persuade his father that he should be a girl, and many, many times, he had refused to acknowledge the fact that his son was not a boy. The truth was, the whole family was slipping into poverty, even with both parents working tediously long hours at the factory, and Lynx could be their way out; his clever inventions would sell for millions!

Really, his father was just worried; if Lynx were to be sent into the games…

**The Frore Household, District 1:**

I smile up at Andrew as he enters the room, his long, wavy, brown hair flowing behind him so perfectly, his emerald eyes so breathtaking in his beautiful face.

He drapes his muscular arm over my shoulder as the President's speech starts. It's quite boring, and very long. I snuggle closer to my husband, and watch, intently. When it seems to be coming to a close, he sits up, making me look up and actually listen.

"…and 19-25."

Andrew leaps up and punches the air. I get it, he's going to volunteer. All his twenty-four years in life, he's wanted to be in the hunger games, but every year that he was legible, someone else volunteered before he got the chance. Now, he can go out there, and win pride for his district. I smile, but inside, I'm worried for him; he hasn't trained for a long time, and I'm anxious that he might be out of shape.

Oh, well, there's no stopping him now…

**The Bryant Household, District 2:**

I follow my parents to the T.V room, to watch the president's speech. My parents are crazy about the capitol, and seem to spend every waking moment doing something to do with our 'Great Rulers', whether it's talking about them, working for them, or just watching the president intently on the screen. That or fussing over my brother, Drew.

He's seventeen, so six years older than me, with spiky, brown hair and blue eyes. I hate him, and he seems to hate me too, so, when he's not training, snogging girls or telling people about his greatness, he's being evil to me.

Mum and Dad seem to think that Drew will become some sort of great hero, so they send him off to the best trainers in District 2, so that he can 'achieve his full potential'. They'd never do that with me, though, no, I 'wouldn't bring honour to the family'. So, here I am, stuck in Drew's shadow.

I hover outside the T.V room. The speech started, but my parents don't seem to care that I'm not watching.

Every day, when Drew comes home, he tells mum and dad about his greatness, pokes fun at me, then goes out with his latest girlfriend. I don't know why he hates me. Possibly because I look so like him, he feels that I'm stealing his limelight. Not that I do. I have his short, spiky brown hair, but that's where our similarities end. I have green eyes; his eyes are a deep blue. He is of average build, with a bit of muscle; I'm thin and wiry. His name means 'Skilful' (Typical); my name, Jacob, means 'a supplanter' **(A/N: Look it up)**. We are totally different.

I lean against the door-frame, and watch the speech come to a close.

"…Three age groups: 5-11, 12-15, and 19-25."

I gasp, my parents clap and grin, and Drew leans back, looks at me evilly.

"Hey, that means you could be reaped, Jacob. Then I could kill you on live T.V"

Mum and Dad smile at him, like they think he's so adorable, and he's joking. But he isn't.

**Victor's Village, District 1:**

Shimmer Shineback had been at her older sister's house in the victor village when the president announced that 5-11 year olds were allowed in the 250th games, and her reaction sounded a little like this:

"Kerta! Kerta!" She yelled, Kerta being her sister. "I can volunteer this year! I can be a victor, just like you!"

"Yeah, Shimmer-cakes, and I'll bet on you!" Her sister replied, brushing a strand of red hair from Shimmer's pale face.

Kerta wasn't sure about her ten-year-old sister going into the games, after her own experience, but she knew that her father would approve. As would her mother, actually, even though she was also a victor.

Shimmer grinned up at her beautiful big sister, her emerald eyes glowing with excitement.

"I'm going down to train," She said, confidently "So that I have extra chance of winning."

And Kerta smiled, knowing that Shimmer would be all right in the arena.

**A Smallish House, District 4:**

I look across at my beautiful daughter, Riana, her silky hair flowing in a black river down her back as she watched the President, curiously with her hazel eyes. Given the chance, she would have volunteered when she could, but we stopped her, and now she's safe, age twenty. We couldn't let her volunteer, not with her strange mood swings and her split personality; she would be killed by the career pack in days. Who knows, maybe she wouldn't, but we, her parents, couldn't take the risk.

She suddenly sits up, making me look, sharply back at the screen.

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25."

Without even looking at her, I know what Riana will be thinking: 'I must volunteer'. She's like that, always trying to defy us, her parents.

"Riana," I start, sharply "You can't volunteer, this year."

"It's ok, mum, I won't." She smiles, sweetly at us, but I know she's lying. The thing is, there's nothing I can do to stop her.

**The Calder-Jones Household, District 8:**

"Max!" The girl called up the stairs, to her husband "Max, bring Christian down here, it's the reading of the card!"

"Coming!" he replied, carrying their four-year-old son. "Love you" he whispered, pecking her on the cheek. She smiled. It seemed only yesterday that she had met him, the beautiful boy with the sea blue eyes and the dark, messy hair. She had still been at the community home, then, only a little three-year-old. She tucked a strand of long, blonde hair behind her ear, and sighed. Seventeen years on, and they were married, with a little boy.

"Carmen? Are you coming, it's started!" Max called.

"Yes, of course!" She replied, following him into the room.

The first thing that she saw was President Hail, going on about Quells. Carmen didn't remember any of them, and soon found her tan eyelids drooping over her brown eyes, her blonde head nodding.

"No!" Her head jolted up.

"What? What is it?"

"They're sending five-year-olds into the arena!"

Carmen relaxed, and let out a sigh of relief - Christian was only four.

"No, they're sending five-to-twenty-five-year-olds in! Carmen, we're only twenty… What if…?" But Carmen was already gone – over to a friend's, to see if they were ok with looking after Christian, if they got reaped.

So Max put his son to bed alone, his mind bursting with thoughts of the reaping.

**Terran Lacerta's House, District 6:**

He slumps in front of the screen, about to put a disc into the projector (A previous games; the one where one tribute eats everyone he kills, if you're interested), but he stops when he recognises what's on. It's the reading of the card. _Awesome, I'll watch this._ His pale arms reach up and prop up his black-haired head, as he watches President Hail intently with his milky-blue eyes.

"…and 19-25"

"Yes!" He leaps up, punching the air, because this is his chance! Finally, he can go out there with his axe, and slaughter children! Even better, five-year-old children!

District 6 is about to have a 24-year-old volunteer…

**A Reasonably Big House, District 7:**

The little boy had short, orange hair, and charming blue eyes. He did not care about the speech that the president was making on the screen behind him, only his little wooden train set. Mind you, he was only seven, and most seven-year-olds are bored easily by speeches.

"… Three age groups: 5-11, 12-18, and 19-25."

He looked up at his parents' horrified faces as the President left the stage.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" at this, his mother mentally shook herself, looked down at her son, and smiled, almost sadly.

"Nothing, Josh."

The father, who had also recovered enough to move, lifted the boy, and carried him over to the cot in the corner.

"It's time you went to bed"

But his son never heard him; he was already asleep.

**A Small House, District 6:**

"Stop it, you two! I'm trying to watch this!"

My younger brothers are so cheeky, it's almost a miracle I've managed to look after them for four years!

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25." The boys stop, along with my heart, and probably the rest of Panem.

"No." I whisper "No, that's just pure evil!"

The twins (Yes, my brothers are twins; Double Trouble!) look up into my gold eyes, fearful. I pick them both up, my slight body complaining slightly under their weight.

"Ok, bedtime!" I trill, causing them both to drop the petrified looks, and return to their normal, mischievous selves. I nearly drop them as they struggle in my arms.

"Stop it!" I squeal "I'm going to drop y-!" Too late, I already have. Fortunately, they land on the bed, and so don't get hurt, but the effect of the blankets is massive, and instantaneous – suddenly, they are really sleepy and snuggle down without fuss. I let my ginger hair down and join them.

"Night, boys" I whisper, and they murmur "Night, Rosalie" back.

A smile pulls at my lips, because they are so sweet, and I love them with all of my heart.

I try to sleep, but my mind keeps going over the President's words: _"5-11, 5-11, 5-11…"_ It doesn't really affect me, because I'm 16, but the boys are only 6, and wouldn't last a second in those twisted games. I'm not strong enough to loose them, though, after my father and older died at sea…

Much later, I slip into a shallow, troubled sleep.

**The Justice Building, District 12:**

A lot of people would say that Sapphira Hawk was pretty – she had gorgeously long, blonde hair, and eyes as blue as sapphires. On the other hand, most of those people, and more, would say that she was arrogant, spoilt, rude, selfish and extremely whiney. All of these things were true.

But she was also a proud lover of the Capitol, as was proved by her tastes in fashion, food and men. Therefore, she was one of the least bothered people in possibly the whole of Panem (Or at least District 12) when the President made her speech to the nation, announcing that five-year-olds would be sent to the arena in this year's games. In fact, Sapphira was only bored by this new twist to the games.

Little did the spoilt 17-year-old know the effect of these games on her entire life…

**Victor's Village, District One:**

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25."

One word forms in my mind – Shimmer. My sister's nine, so now legible for these games. Plus, she's bound to want to volunteer.

I look up with my emerald eyes at my mother, a victor, and see my terror in her eyes, but multiplied. Of course – at twenty-three, I, Hyacinth, am now legible, too. And Velvet, and Kleo. In fact, we're all legible this year, except Kerta, a victor herself. I want to cry because I can't bear to lose my sisters, can't bear the pain of these terrifying games…

No, I'll be strong, try to persuade Shimmer to not volunteer, and volunteer for my own age group.

'Yes' I think as I twirl a lock of gold hair around my finger. 'I'll do that'

**Another Reasonably Big House, District 7:**

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25."

I let out a sigh of relief. For a second there, I thought she was going to say nineteen to thirty, or twenty-six, or twenty-eight, or anything in between. But she didn't, and I turn twenty-six before the games, so I'm safe!

No, wait. Maybe I'm wrong. I stand up and pace, my deeply tanned finger winding itself around a lock of my dark brown hair, counting the days in my head. _…30…37…42…_

"Dang it!" I yell; I turn twenty-six _during_ the games!

Well, I guess Carissa Oak (That's me) could be participating in the 250th games…

**The Poor Side of District 11:**

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25"

I gasp, and look over at my twenty-five-year-old sister, Rye, who just rolls her deep brown eyes at me.

"Don't even think about volunteering for me!" She warns. I turn nineteen next week, before the games, so could take her place, if she is reaped.

"But, Rye, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Look, we need the tesserae, and you're too weak to fight, too young -"

"I'm nineteen!"

"Nearly nineteen." She corrects. "Plus, I'm already good with a spear, remember?" I do.

"You nearly got killed!"

"That's because peacekeepers have guns, your not allowed guns in the hunger games." I still look sceptical "Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

Still not content, I look down at my feet. Rye sighs, and places a satiny-brown hand on my shoulder. Some of her long, thick black hair slides out from behind her ear and joins it. I look up, meeting her eyes. She looks apologetic.

"Natasha, I didn't mean it like that. Please, if I get reaped, promise that you won't volunteer, for both of our sakes, and our parents'."

"Ok." Well, maybe.

**District 9:**

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25"

I'm shocked, totally shocked. This year, though, it's really likely that I'll be reaped. Well, it is every year, what with my family being so poor.

I run my fingers through my curly blonde hair. Every year, it's the same terror; the terror of being reaped. Even though I'm fourteen, and so only been worrying about it for two years, it feels like forever since I wasn't bothered.

I have decided that, if I do get picked, I won't kill anyone.

**A Barely-Standing Shack of a House, District 7:**

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25."

My dad passes out. Not from shock, oh, no, he's just drunk, as usual. My older sister, Emily, meets my eye. Her watery-blue eyes are angry, but not at me; she's furious at the capitol, for being so evil, and at our dad, for abandoning us to alcohol after mum died, wasting all of her hard-earned money on it.

Together, we haul our useless father over to the creaky little cot in the corner, where he continues to snore, happily.

When we're done, Emily throws herself back down onto her worn-out stool, and lets her long, brown hair fall over her eyes. Just from here, I can tell she's fuming.

"Unbelievable!" She finally blurts "Like killing twenty-four innocent children wasn't enough! No, they have to be at a total disadvantage, too! And, of course, there has to be seventy-two of them dead!"

"Only seventy-one will die" I counter, in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, but the last one is never exactly happy. Look at our victors, if you need proof; they're all constantly drunk, mentally unstable, drug addicts, or suicidal! They might as well be dead, for all life's worth to them!"

I frown, and silence fills the air around me, along with the stench of sweat and alcohol, only to be shattered by my croaky voice."

"Will we get reaped? You take out loads of tesserae every year, and I'm nearly 11."

Emily looks away, visibly calms, and tries to change the subject.

"Is your throat ok?" It sounds like that asthma's getting worse." Concern resonates throughout her voice. She really does care about me, but she's the only one.

**A Poor Household, District 3:**

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25."

I literally feel sick. How could they be so evil? Then I remember – I was going to volunteer this year, the first year that I can. Should I? Walk outside, for some fresh air, head for the lake.

It's the only place where I can relax, think. I stare at my reflection in the crystal-calm waters, my short blonde hair and grey eyes.

What do I do? My family is so poor, I've been secretly training for years. Yes, I'm only ten, but I wanted to be ready for when I became legible. And, I wanted to bring financial peace to my family. So, I should volunteer.

But, my sisters need me. My parents work such long hours, I'm the only one to look after them. Plus, Laura's eight – legible age, this year. _Damn it._ If she gets reaped, there's nothing I can do! Well, my parents need the tesserae so badly, I'll probably get reaped anyway; there's no way I'm letting Laura take that burden.

**A Care Home, District 9:**

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25"

I watch as the president leaves the stage, then look up at my sister, Jenna. Her deep blue eyes are clouded, and her blonde brows are furrowed into her pale forehead.

"Jenna?" I whisper, looking into eyes that are so similar to my own. "Jenna, what's the matter?" Distractedly, she smiles back, and brushes a blonde curl out of her eyes, then shakes her head.

"Nothing, Roes, noth -"

"Moonlight! Shut up or you go down to the cellar for the night!" Matron's harsh voice interrupts her, and Lily, the youngest of the three of us at one and a half, whimpers, so Jenna rubs her back. For a seven-year-old, Jenna is very… like a mother. She sort of is our mother, really; she's the only one to look after me and Lily. She protects us from older children, even the ones everyone's scared of.

All of us at the care home are scared of Matron, though, even Jenna, but I've never seen my older sister look as scared as she did when the president read that card.

**A Small-ish House, District 7:**

"…5-11, 12-18, and 19-25"

I look at Sara, aghast, and see my own thoughts reflected in her eyes; five-year-olds, in the arena, against 25-year-olds. A tear slides down her cheek, and I brush it of with my thumb.

"Torin…" She whispers "Torin, what if…"

"Shh. It's ok, we won't"

"I just don't think I would be able to…" She looks away, but I turn her face back towards me.

"Look, Sara, our names are only in there…" I think "Seven times, because we've only taken tesserae once. We won't get reaped."

She tucks some of my blonde hair behind my ear, tracing the scar over my left eye. My left eye is grey and blind because of a wolf that attacked me in the woods.

Then, she kisses me, and we forget everything, just for a moment…

**District 4:**

"… 5-11, 12-18, and 19-25"

My eyes widen as the president leaves the stage. I, Tyler Corrin, could be reaped – I'm only ten.

"Mum! I'm going down to train!" I call. I'm lying; when I say I'm training, I'm mainly just messing around on the beach, so that's where I head now.

The place is deserted, apart from a speck in the distance that I recognise as Siren Moon, a brunette girl who's unbelievably skilled with sword. I watch her a lot, partly to pick up technique, partly because she is H-O-T, hot. Who care's if there's a five-year gap, I can dream, can't I?

Right now, though, I've got bigger problems. Like the fact that my parents expect me to volunteer, when I have done no training. I'm going to get massacred. I flop down on the sand, my blue eyes looking up at the darkening sky, my hands running through my wavy strawberry blonde hair.

What can I do?

**A Wealthy Household, District 8:**

"Mum, dad… Hey, what's the matter?" Lizzie stared at the T.V screen with her green eyes. "Oh, it was the reading of the card, wasn't it? What this time?"

Her mother looked at her, unbelievingly.

"Five-year-olds and twenty-five-year-olds." Her mouth dropped open, and a lock of her dirty-blonde hair fell from behind her ear. She was fifteen, the legible age, and definitely not ready to kill five-year-olds. A tear slipped down her face.

"That's just… twisted. Their poor parents." Her parents didn't even try to comfort her; there was nothing to comfort her with.

**The Justice Building, District 2:**

President Hail leaves the stage as I wait for Kyla to pick up. _Come on, come on!_

"Hello? Rockelle?"

"Hey! Have you heard the news, about the Quarter Quell twist?!"

"Have I? I'm so excited – twenty-five-year-olds from district four are going to be so much hotter than eighteen-year-olds!" Typical Kyla – doesn't train ('too violent'!), and only watches for the boys.

"I'm going to volunteer this year."

"What, no!" She squeals, and I have to hold the phone away from my ear. "But, but Rockelle, it's going to be so dangerous this year! Everyone will be so much older than you!"

"No they won't, silly. They're allowing five-year-olds this year, and they're really easy targets, I bet!"

I flick some of my dark brown hair out of my green eyes

"Besides," I grin "I won't regret it when I come out alive, having met some of those hot district fours…"

**The Beach, District 4:**

I sprint out of the house, and stab my sword into the ground, angrily. All I can think about is the evil of the capitol. I mean, five-year-olds, in the arena? They wouldn't last a second! It's not just that though… Ok, I'll come clean: I'm so scared of getting reaped. Obviously, I have trained – I _am_ from district four – but I just don't know if I'd be able to kill anyone, let alone a toddler…

I loosen my bronze hair from the blue ribbon that I wear to keep my hair back, and lie back on the picturesque sands, worrying. I probably won't get reaped, because my family lives in the victor village, but it's still my worst nightmare, the annoying voice of district four's escort so vivid in my head; _"Ssiren Moon!?"_

I keep telling myself that I won't be selected, though, because I won't. Even if I do, someone will volunteer for me - I do live in a career district.

Won't they?

'**The Seam', District 12:**

"Josh, how many times is your name in that reaping bowl?"

I flick a strand of black hair out of my grey eyes, and look at Daisy.

"28, you?"

"32" That makes sense; she's 16, a year older than me.

My mind wanders to the poor parents of the five-year-olds that could be in this year's games. Was it only yesterday that the president declared that evil twist?

Not that it affects me much. I'm probably going to be reaped, anyway.

**The Smallest farm in District 10:**

"Shaki, son! More beer!" I do as my father says, because arguing with him will only make him angrier, and I want to be able to sleep tonight, without pain. Not that I will be able to sleep, with thoughts of the games rattling through my head. It was only announced last night, but, already, my name is in that reaping bowl over twenty-seven times – seven because I'm twenty-five (The reaping works the same way as normal, within each age group), and over twenty because my dad hates me, and we are so poor, I am gradually starving to death. Not that that stops my dad from making me work on hand and foot for him all day, as well as working our farm. Every night, my black hair, and the rest of me, is drenched with sweat, and I ache all over. No wonder my muscles are so developed. Huh, at least I'll look tough for the sponsors.

**The Training Centre, District 2:**

I take another swing at the dummy with my sword, this time taking its head off. Every blow, I imagine the dummy to be the various faces of those who have volunteered before me, in my years when I could volunteer. Now, that has all changed. Now, I can become the victor from two.

Even four years after I was no longer legible, I still train, so that I can be ready for anything, especially killing little kids. My personal trainer calls for me to stop, take a rest, so I mop my brow and loose my one-sided red dreadlocks. I take great pride in my hair, and have half of it short, the other half in long braids, but it is all bright red.

After my short rest, I pick up my favourite weapon – my whip. I narrow my brown eyes at the plastic figure before me, and let the whip loose. Within seconds, the figure is slashed to pieces. I smile, menacingly.

Watch out, Panem, I'm going into the hunger games.

**The Other End of That Training Hall, District 2:**

I lower my axe, and watch the red-haired girl of about my age slash a dummy to pieces with a whip. I guess I'm going to have to kill her first in the games. Presuming she is coming to the games. She looks around my age, 23, and no-one trains like that if they aren't going into the games.

I swing my axe over my head once, twice, then I let go. It slams straight into the centre of the human-shaped target, and sticks. A grin pulls at my lips, and I run a hand through my short, brown-blonde hair.

"Nice shot, Jonathon!" Calls my trainer. "Should we try some staff work, now?" I nod, grab a glug of my drink, and then walk over to the training arena, where my trainer is kitting up.

"Let's go." I say, confidently, and we spar. Within minutes, he's on the ground, with me above, holding both staffs. He looks into my brown eyes and grins. I release him, and I know that I'm ready for anyone the arena throws at me.

**District 1:**

Marcus was not the kind of person that you could easily spot in a crowd. No-one from his district knew him very well, or even knew his name. The more observant people at his school might call him 'The dark-haired, skinny boy who follows some people around, and looks at you strangely', or maybe just 'The boy who looks like a vampire/ ghost/ thing'.

The truth was that Marcus was just a creepy-looking fourteen-year-old, who happened to look at people slightly weirdly, or follow them a bit. No-one knew this, though, so no-one cared whether or not he thought that killing five-year-olds was alright, they were too busy talking about it, or undertaking training on the best ways to do it.

**A Rebel Camp, the Woods Outside District 10:**

From across the campfire, I watch Hunter. My red hair flops over my sea-green eyes like a curtain, so he can't see me looking at him. Ok, I'll admit it, I have a bit of a crush on him, but just a bit…

Suddenly, I get one of my energy boosts, and leap to my feet.

"Come on, let's go do something interesting!"

Bandit, our group leader, looks up from the plans he's making with Freedom, our youngest recruit, and the only other girl, not that it matters much to me.

"Adeline, you know these plans need doing before the reaping. Go with Jesse and Hunter." At the mention of his name, I feel my cheeks redden, and I sprint off, so that they won't see.

But they soon catch up, Hunter panting slightly. My energy boost has gone, leaving me tired and worried, with thoughts of my ten-year-old brother filling my mind. My head drops onto my chest.

"Ad, what's wrong?" Jesse says, peering at me. I look up, smile at him, cheekily.

"Nothing, why are so bothered?" Jesse shrugs, and then grins at me.

"Race you back to camp!"

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, that was my introduction to the tributes. Sorry it was so long! Just to warn you all, my next chapter won't be the reapings. It will in fact be the individual training sessions.**

**Thanks so much to all of you, just for reading the story so far!**

**And, please review, I'd love to know what you think! :)**


	3. The Private Sessions

**Indigo Stein's POV, the Gamemaker's balcony:**

I slip onto the Gamemaker's viewing balcony, and sit down as the first tribute walks in. She's nine, with long, blonde hair. I glance down at my tablet, which I use for everything at work, and discover that her name is Shimmer Shineback. Not that I need to know this – she says it, as soon as she walks in, with an air of arrogance, like she's so amazing, she really doesn't need to tell us that. I like her already.

She walks over to the knife-throwing target, and throws seven knives at it, in quick succession. They all hit very close to the centre, but none of them quite hit the bull's-eye. Next, she picks up a spear, and throws it at a dummy, searing it in the neck. Satisfied, she sits down, and weaves a net.

"Dismissed!" Calls the head gamemaker, Genisius Oronof, and she walks out. I submit her score (8, if you're interested), and grab a bite to eat from the able at the back, as the next tribute comes in, meaning that I miss his presentation, and the girl after.

I do see Marcus' presentation. The boy from one takes down the trainer at hand-to-hand combat within a minute, and then just walks out. Bad manners, I have to say, but that's not what I'm judging him on. I give him a nine.

The older girl from one, Hyacinth, gets a ten for her scythe work – she almost shredded the dummy she was up against, and the boy of the same age group, Andrew, gets an eight for his ingenious trap that he creates. It was almost better than some of the things that Thorkild, our nineteen-year-old trap engineer, creates for the tributes in the games!

The girl from two is boring; all she did was sit there and cry. I mean, seriously? She's from district two, which means she brings honour to her district, no matter how small she is!

Genisius presses the button which calls for the next tribute.

"Jacob Bryant, District two." He announces, before reaching for a bow and shooting arrows at a target. He misses quite a few, so I give him a seven. Let's hope the older pairs from two are more career-like.

"Rockelle Grayworth, District two." The girl is tan, with well toned muscles, and she's pretty darn awesome with a spear, hitting all of the dummies, bar three right in the centre. Worth the nine that I gave her, if you ask me.

Her partner is a brother to the younger boy from two, but much more skilled. He swings his axe around, in a rapid, but skilful way. The dummies all have large dents and missing chunks after he leaves.

While I submit his score of ten, the older girl walks in.

"Alexx Odom, District two." Her first station is the axe station, which has been set back to rights, but that certainly doesn't last long. After that, she destroys the sword station, and most impressive of all, she tears the general weapons stations to shreds with a whip. Now, _that_ deserves an eleven.

"Dismissed" Genisius croaks, obviously as stunned as I am.

I miss the smallest girl from three because I had to go get a drink, and calm down. When I come back, the youngest boy from three, Alex James, is just finishing his work with a staff. I don't see much, but I give him a five.

The older boy, Lynx, makes quite a mess of the archery that he attempts, prompting me to give him a four.

Just then, my colleague/friend, Serica-Prima, arrives. She's from a long line of family gamemakers, all the way back to Seneca Crane, who made his debut in the seventy-second games.

"Hey, Indigo! Miss Stein, look at me!" I grin at her, and she sits next to me. Obviously, she's wearing the latest fashions, in the latest colours (Green and Brown, because District seven were victors last year).

We chat for a while, before she exclaims "Well, that was stupid, I though he was from four!" I look down at the boy who is currently being watched. He has just fallen out of the net he was attempting to climb. He flushes, and then disappears into the swimming changing rooms, appearing soon later in trunks. What followed was pretty remarkable; he just started swimming lengths, really fast, without stopping. After a long time, he emerged, panting, and was dismissed by Genisius. I'd already given him an eight.

The girl that follows him is a sixteen-year-old from four.

"Siren Moon, District four." Even as she says this, she is shuffling towards the now-back-to-normal sword station, and in seconds, she's stabbing dummies, left, right and centre. Even Serica-Prima is stunned, and I assign her a score of ten.

Her district partner, Pisces Ruller, is extremely agile, and scores an eight from me, for his efforts on the ropes course.

The older girl, Riana, gives off a vicious and cruel attitude, and soon sets to work, hurling knives at the human-shaped target. When she's done with that, she grabs a trident, and does basically the same thing with that. It's pretty impressive, I must say, and I'm about to give her a ten, when she stops. Something has changed in her face; she's more… desperate, despairing. A few seconds after this, she spins the trident around in her hand, and points it at her chest. The peacekeepers only just come in time to stop her from stabbing herself. I lower my score to eight.

After this incident, Serica-Prima goes to chat to someone else, and I think that I fall asleep, because the next tribute I see is a girl from six, around sixteen years old, throwing knives at a target with terrifying accuracy. This awakens me immediately, and I give her a nine.

Next, I go grab an energy drink, because I'm still a bit sleepy, and being a gamemaker is very tiring.

When I get back, a tall boy is entering the arena.

"Terran Lacerta, District six" He walks over to the axe area, and swings his axe with such ferocity and accuracy, it's impossible not to give him a ten.

Suddenly, Genisius spots me, and calls me over.

"Indigo, I was wondering, could you help me with the centre work, these games?" I pause, slightly shocked – centre work is only for very experienced and intelligent people, and I'm only twenty-six. These are my third games!

"M-me, sir?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking to?"

"Of, of course, sir, I would be honoured to!"

"Brilliant, I'll see you tomorrow." I half turn away, but then think of something else to ask him.

"Why me, sir? Why do you need help?" He smiles, like he thinks I'm stupid.

"I'm old, Indigo, soon to retire, and I need someone to take over, when I leave. You just seemed like you would be able to handle the workload and responsibility."

"Oh. I'm very honoured, sir." He smiles, dismissively, and I walk back to my seat, to continue to watch the tributes.

A small, ginger boy from district seven is attempting to climb a net, but he keeps falling off. I give him a three, and try to focus.

Next up is Emily Ray, seventeen, from the same district. She throws a few knives at the targets, fairly successfully, and I award her with a seven.

"Torin Carlysle, District seven." The next tribute declares, before walking over to the archery range. He has obviously had practice, because he hits most of the targets with ease, even with only one eye, and is dismissed quickly, but not before I've given him a nine – pretty good for an outlying district.

Genisius sends for the next tribute, a girl called Carissa, aged twenty-seven.

When she has introduced herself, she throws some knives at the targets, and they nearly all hit the centre. The room falls silent, my colleagues shocked. From the look on her face, she's pretty shocked, too. I have to give her a nine, again, incredible, for an outlying district.

Suddenly, Serica-Prima appears again, and starts talking to me about a dress that a girl across the room has, someone called Oktober. I'm not really listening, but not really focussing on the tributes either, and I only stop when I notice that the fifteen-year-old girl from eight has been sat at the camouflage station for an extraordinarily long amount of time.

"Hey," I interrupt with "Do you think she's actually doing anything?" Serica-Prima looks at the girl, and shuts up for a second.

"What have you done?" I call out to the girl, who holds up her hand in reply. I'm taken aback; the back of her hand is decorated exactly like leaves. I note down a five for her (Seriously, what's camouflage going to do for you in the games?!) and dismiss her, because Genisius is too busy talking to a guy in a red suit to do it himself. Then, I turn back to Serica-Prima, and tell her to continue talking.

Suddenly, my head just whips around. I have no idea why, it just does. A twenty-year-old girl has just appeared.

"Carmen Calder, District eight." She walks over to the hand-to-hand combat station, and attempts to take a trainer down. She does, but even I can tell he's going easy on her. I give her a five.

Next, her district partner comes in, a muscled, good-looking guy.

"Maxwell Jones, District eight." He also walks over to the hand-to-hand, and does about as well as the girl. However, he then gets onto the ropes course, and does… alright on it. I give him a score of six.

Genisius is talking again, but this time to a spiky-looking girl with purple hair, similar to mine, but, well, spikier, so I dismiss him as well, and call for the next tribute.

She's tiny, seriously, tiny, and her voice is really quiet and nervous.

"Jenna Moonlight, District nine." Then, I recognise her as the girl with the sisters. That was so brave. _"Jenna Moonlight!" The escort called, and a little five-year-old suddenly started crying. But her older sister didn't flinch, she just hugged her sister, handed a really young one to her, and walked, placidly up to the stage. Her younger sister just sat on the floor and cried, though, until a tall, stately woman strode up to her, and slapped her around the face. She went quiet, but her younger sister, only one or two, started to wail. Jenna, the girl who was picked just stood there, not wanting to go onstage, but not able to go back to her sisters, tears streaming down her cheeks._ I shake myself, and focus on what she's doing – a snare, and an intricate one, too. Genisius dismisses her, and I pause, wandering what score to submit for her. I'm really not sure; I know that people can win the games with just snares, but she was so small, and would probably be slaughtered in seconds… I jot down a five, and look up to see the end of the younger boy's session, and the middle girl arrive.

"Heidi Thumps, District nine."

Her attempt at snares fails, and I award her chance of winning with a two.

Then, I get chatting again, and the next tribute I see is a girl from district ten, after Serica-Prima comments on the poor quality of such a strong-looking tribute. I watch her fail at sword fighting for a bit, give her a two, then hear "Dismissed!" being called from the other side of the room, by a brown-haired guy standing near Genisius. After he calls, he turns back to the head gamemaker and continues to talk. What could they be talking about?

"Excuse me" I mutter to Serica-Prima, and walk over to them, discreetly, pretending to be grabbing something to eat from the table at the back.

"…Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am! Why would I ask you to do something that I don't want you to do?"

"Sorry, sir."

"It's ok, Krystel, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Suddenly feeling ravenous, I pick up something from the buffet table and head back to Serica-Prima, who immediately starts jabbering nonsense.

Why would that man, presumably a gamemaker, be meeting Genisius tomorrow? Everyone knows that tomorrow is the games, and Genisius is very busy in the Centre. I must be the only person to be allowed in, that I can think of, bar the technicians, obviously. Unless…

"Oh, look at him!" My head flicks around to the training arena, where a tall, muscled boy walks in.

"Shaki, District ten." He winks at Serica-Prima, who blushes and giggles. He'll certainly make the games interesting, that's for sure.

First, he heads over to the axe station. I don't really look, at first; I'm too busy looking him up on my tablet. He's twenty-four, a year younger than Serica-Prima, and two years younger than me. Works on a tiny little farm in district ten…

_Crack!_

My head shoots up to see him chop another dummy in half. I'm impressed, but give him a score of seven; he totally misses the next one.

Suddenly, I feel really sick, and have to rush off to the bathroom. I have no idea why, I just feel horrible.

When I get back, a coloured girl is throwing a spear at a figurine. She's nearly done, but I give her an eight, just from what I saw.

Of course, the younger two from twelve are terrible. Not worth putting into the games, really, you might as well just kill them now.

The seventeen-year-old girl was also awful, her archery effort worth no more than a four, and I think that is being slightly generous.

Her district partner, a boy called Josh, really stood out. Not because he was good – in fact, I only gave him a five – but because he chose a mace, something that I haven't seen used, well, ever.

I decide to leave it at that, and go home. After all, the games are tomorrow…

* * *

**A/N: For a full list of tributes, see my profile page. I should hope to get the next chapter out within a week, but I can't guarantee it.**

**As always, thanks for reading, please tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Day 1 of the Games

**Indigo Stein, the Centre:**

When I arrive at the Centre, I'm not alone. Obviously, Genisius is there, but so are two men; one about forty, in a red suit, and one about twenty-four, the brown-haired one I saw yesterday. This puzzles me, because, normally, no-one apart from the technicians and the Head Gamemaker is allowed in here. I am an exception.

"Ah, there you are, Indigo!" Genisius exclaims, having spotted me. "I would like you to meet Zafficus Regail," Here he gestures to the man in the red suit, who nods at me. "And Krystel Conroge." The brown-haired man.

"Indigo Stein." I introduce myself as.

"Please to meet you, Indigo." I turn at the voice, which comes from behind me, and see the lady with purple hair. "I'm Oktober Whitacre." She turns to Genisius. "I am presuming they're here for the same reason as me?"

"Yes. You are all candidates for head gamemaker, when I retire." He announces, to all of us. "I will let you run the games in shifts, with the others watching, and me. Indigo, you're first, then Oktober, Zafficus, and finally Krystel. Each shift is a day and a night long. I f I tell you to swap, you do it, understood?" We all nod "Off you go, Indigo."

"Miss!" Calls a technician from below "They're all in their tubes, ready to come up!"

I watch the monitor showing the arena, and gasp. It's massive. The tributes are all standing on plates in a desert area. The cornucopia is a long way away, through dense foliage, a river a quicksand and a circle of open grassland. Plus, it's on a cliff. Behind the tributes is a river, followed by a ring of rubble that was once a city, a jungle, a mountain range and a river of lava, all in concentric circles. The tributes prepare to run into the forest, or the river, as a technician's countdown reaches forty.

_Bang!_

"What was that?" I call, startled.

"Female from district nine, Miss. She stepped off her plate too early."

Oktober pipes up from behind me "Does that count as a failure, yet?"

"Depends how the people take it." Genisius says, bluntly. "If they riot, then, yes, it's a failure."

"Ok." I mutter, mainly to myself "Keep the crowds under control. Got it."

**Emily, from District 7:**

_Where's Josh?_ I turn my head and spot the tiny boy from my district, relieved. He's staring straight at me, eyes desperate.

In training, I promised to look after him, and I don't back out of promises.

_Bong!_

I grab Josh, and sprint away from the distant Cornucopia, to see… A river. Josh leaps onto my back, understanding what to do, and I dive in.

**Rosalie, from District 6:**

My legs are moving flat out through the horrible, thorny plants and brambles. The spikes graze my legs, but just keep running. Hopefully, I should get there first, because I was the first to run, leaping over the mines and landing just as the gong went off.

Suddenly, I spot daylight ahead, and run faster. _Nearly there…_

As suddenly as I started, I stop – a river of quicksand stands between me and the cornucopia.

**Sapphira, from District 12:**

Sapphira squealed as another branch tore at her hair. Her legs felt like they had been running for hours, and her pale limbs were covered in grazes and bruises.

For a girl who had lived in the lap of luxury, she was doing pretty well, actually. Yes, she was moving very, very slowly, but he wasn't dead. Yet.

Eventually, she reached a patch of mushrooms, and reached down to grab one – she hadn't eaten for ages (or so she thought), and they looked very like the ones she had eaten, just a few nights ago, at home. Sapphira raised the fungi to her mouth, and then stopped. Carefully, she turned the mushroom over. A huge, orange centipede was uncurling itself from around the centre of the stalk. Sapphira screamed, dropped the fungi in terror, and ran on.

After what seemed like hours, Sapphira found herself standing in front of a patch of mushrooms, with one of them up picked, but then discarded, like it had been dropped – she had gone around in a massive circle.

**Rockelle, from District 2:**

I run out of the woods, and then look around. I almost stepped into a giant pool of quicksand! Past the sand is a spacious area, scattered with weapons. Instantly, I spot a spear, just by… A massive cliff face, being scaled by a ginger-haired girl from six. How did she get across the sands, then?

Then, I spot it; right on the other end of the field is a 'bridge' of logs, floating around. I sprint towards them, and run across.

Of course, the first thing I do is grab a spear and hurl it at the girl with all my strength. She swings sideways slightly, and the spear just glances off the rock, now slightly blunt.

I grab another and aim again. This time, I swear, I won't miss.

But, just as I'm about to throw it, a voice startles me from behind.

**Jacob, from District 2:**

Silently, I watch from the shadow of the trees as my idiot brother grabs an axe and walks towards the girl from two, who is aiming her spear at the cute girl from six, Rosalie.

"Need a hand with that?"

She turns and scowls at him.

"No"

"I thought we were meant to be allies!"

Suddenly, a beautiful girl emerges from the trees and sprints over. I recognise her instantly as Siren Moon, from four. She grabs a pair of swords and heads over to Drew and Rockelle, the girl from my District. A tall, sandy-haired boy follows her. Pisces, I think it was.

All four of them stare up at Rosalie, who has now reached the top of the cliff. Well, all except Drew, who is staring at Siren. Typical Drew.

A dishevelled-looking blonde suddenly appears on the other side of the quicksand. Then, just as suddenly as she arrived, she collapses, a knife handle pointing out of her chest. Hell, I guess Rosalie isn't as cute as she looks. A cannon's blast echoes over the arena; the second of many.

I can't help but think of the shy little girl from district nine, who stepped off her plate, forty seconds before anyone else. It's painfully obvious why she did it – so she wouldn't be changed by these games, wouldn't have to kill anyone, wouldn't have to be killed.

Wish I'd thought of that.

**Josh, from District 12:**

I watch as Sapphira, the mayor's daughter from my district, is kicked to one side by a dark-skinned girl with thick, black hair, and sinks into the sand.

The newcomer dodges a knife from the cliff-top girl, and joins the careers.

Gradually, others appear, from all districts, most of whom are picked off by either the careers or the knife demon on the rocks. Now, there's plenty of careers, but not all from the normal districts. I can see two girls from one, both from the older pairs of two, a young boy from four, the middle pair from four, and the older girl from four. The middle pair from one is nowhere to be seen. Wait, no. The girl lies at the base of the cliff, a knife through her chest. Strangely, the twenty-five-year-old from seven also stands with the careers, and the similarly aged girl from eleven.

By now, there are bodies everywhere. I estimate at a minimum of thirty, probably more. Also, quite a few must've died in the woods, what with all of the plants, snakes, bugs, plus who-knows-what-else.

Eventually, the stream of people slows to a stop, leaving just the careers, now at least ten strong, and the boy from district six, Terran, I think it was. Anyway, he disappears soon after, and the girl from the cliff-top also vanished.

The cannon blasts start.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

I wipe the blood from knives as I collect them, and I count the ear-splitting cannon shots.

Forty-one. Plus that girl from nine and the girl from twelve, the first of us to die, that's forty-three deaths. Ouch.

The sky darkens, and the anthem plays. Some of the tributes from two actually stand up and sing along to it.

From district one, only the younger boy and the middle girl are dead. Strange, I haven't seen the middle boy.

I remember the girl all too clearly, though. She was a nice girl. Too nice to die.

District two has lost its youngest girl, but the younger boy is still out there. Drew curses at this – the younger boy is his brother, and he was hoping that he was long gone.

Only the two younger boys remain from district three.

District four the same as two: only the youngest girl dead. Siren and Pisces are obviously a pair, too. Apparently, they'd never met before the games, but I would seriously not be surprised if Siren was pregnant with Pisces' child.

All of the tributes from five are left, and only two remain from six: the knife demon and the older one, who came over with an axe before. He was the one who killed the girl from one.

Only the youngest girl and the oldest boy are gone from seven, but only the older couple and the middle girl survived from eight.

From nine, only the little girl with the cute sisters, Jenna, remains. The middle girl's face still haunts me, just before she stepped off that plate. She was right next to me, and she made eye contact with me, smiled, than just stepped off. It was obviously not an accident.

Surprisingly, the middle girl from ten lives. I had her written off for dead after her awful training score. Oh well, she die soon, we'll find her.

The older boy from her district also lives. He came down here at one point, grabbed a lethal-looking, double-sided axe, grabbed a pack from the top of the cliff, and sprinted off.

Rye, from district eleven is the only survivor from her district, and she's with us, so that's ok.

Only the middle boy from twelve lives. The face of his district partner, the blonde, still haunts me. Even though I didn't kill her, there was something about the way her body slipped into the sand, glassy eyes staring into space…

I shiver, and volunteer to take first watch with Siren, because there's no way I'll be able to sleep.

Not tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, remember to review, I love to know what you think!**

**The next chapter may take a little longer to come, because I need to draft it, yet, but it should be here soon-ish.**

**Acknowledgements are on my profile page. Please read them, the people that sent stuff to me are all AWESOME!**

**And Thanks again for reading, you are all wonderful, and I couldn't do this without you! :)**


	5. Day 2 of the Games

**Rosalie, from District 6:**

I've lost track of how long I've been running for. My legs seem to be on automatic, numb from exhaustion. Is it dawn yet? The over-head canopy is so dense, who knows.

No, wait, I spot a light ahead. Finally, I'm close to the edge of the forest. My legs push faster, harder, willing me on, the end finally in sight.

_Rustle, rustle._

I freeze in my tracks, ears pricked for sound. Nothing, it was probably just me. I continue, trying to be quieter.

_Snap!_

Someone is there, I'm sure; I never stand on dry twigs. Carefully, my hand tightens around the blade of a knife, ready to hurl it at the slightest thing. Nothing.

"I know you're there!" I call, trying to sound confident. I immediately regret it; what if that was a career? Or some evil, knife-throwing maniac? Still, no-one replies, so it probably isn't.

Suddenly, a tall boy stumbles out of the bushes and lands straight in front of me. His narrow, olive face framed my dark hair tells me immediately.

He's from district 12.

**Nixxie, from District 3:**

My green eyes scan the branches and leaves, looking for an obvious path. There is none, apart from the way I came, but it all looks so similar.

Frowning, I sigh, and turn back. I've been stuck in this stupid forest for at least a day, now, but I've never met anyone.

This continues for… about three hours (Or, at least, that's what it feels like, it was actually much less time.) Until, finally, I spot a light.

My haggard legs give one last push, and I come out…

In front of a layer of quicksand, behind which is the cornucopia, and a group of just-woken-up careers.

Great.

**Alexx, from District 2:**

I pull myself out of my tent.

"Hey, guys, where do you think the other tributes wen-?" I stop; a thin, willowy girl with wavy, black hair has just arrived from out of the woods. She stops, suddenly, and I realise that it's actually a boy who looks very feminine. Who cares; he'll be dead, soon!

"Hey, guys! I think we found ourselves a victim!" Calls the awful nine-year-old from one, Shimmer, who is grabbing a spear.

I grab my whip, and run towards the Shimmer and the boy from three.

"I saw him first, he's mine!" I call.

**Nixxie's house, District 3:**

Macey was eleven when her brother had gone into the games. Years afterwards, she could still that dreadful, devastating day when she had realised – he would never come home to her.

She had been in the kitchen, trying to find something to feed her family with, when her blind older brother called for her from the T.V room/bedroom/only-other-room-apart-from-her-parent s'-room-and-the-kitchen.

"Macey, come and tell me what's going on!" She went through immediately, wanting to help him out, but froze when she saw.

"Y- y- you, you don't need to know." Her voice cracked as she stammered the words out.

A cannon rang out as her brother's body - her beautiful, wonderful brother's body – sank, slowly into the blood-soaked sand.

And Macey screamed.

**Shimmer, from District 1:**

It was so unfair; I'd wanted to kill him way more than Alexx. Typical Alexx, always overpowering, just because she's older than me!

Normally, I would strop off, but I don't want to miss any other tributes that might come, so I just stand there.

Yesterday, the older ones went up the cliff to gather supplies, and then shared them between thirteen backpacks – one for each of us.

The oldest boy from two, Jonathon, seems to have taken charge, and shares breakfast between us before splitting us into two groups; one for exploring the arena, to see if we can find any more tributes to kill; the other to stay at our base, in case any other tributes come to us (The area around the cornucopia is our base. This is good, because the Cornucopia itself is on a cliff, so we wouldn't fit on it. Plus, I'm a tiny bit scared of high places. But only a bit). Obviously, I am on the exploring team, along with my annoying sister, Hyacinth, and all four from two, including Jonathon and Alexx.

We decide to head in the direction that Jonathon is certain is north.

**Carmen & Max, from District 8:**

Things were not looking good for Carmen, and max knew it. However, he wasn't much better, as they had both run through the river that first day, together, and were now sheltering together, in the ruins of a city, on the north side of the arena, if Max's skills were correct (Which they were).

They were still where they had been yesterday; at the edge of the river. This was where they had waited yesterday, until the forty-three cannon shots were totally over. Then, and only then, had Carmen crept out to drink from the river.

It didn't take them very long to work out that the water was salt water, and that they were stuck in a ruined building, with no food, no clean water, and a deteriorating mindset – they were hallucinating.

"No!" Carmen screamed, frantically clutching at the air and hugging it to herself. "Not my Christian! NO!"

Max, who was faring better than Carmen, and not hallucinating quite as much, staggered towards her, trying to comfort her.

"Carmen. Carmen! Look at me!" He shook her shoulders, trying to get her to see sense, but she just screamed, and tried to fight him off.

Her screams could probably be heard for miles around.

**Indigo Stein, the Gamemaking Centre:**

I must say that I'm impressed; 44 deaths so far, now that's action packed.

The careers are making good progress, thanks to Oktober's new 'Hypnosis Chip'. Apparently, all the tributes have one, and that's what's keeping the Careers on track for the District 8 couple. So far, it's working.

I watch the Monitor intently as half of the career pack heads across the desert, past the plates.

"Hey!" Oktober calls, to a technician "Get a cannon ready!"

"Or two!" He replies.

And the ruthless group presses on towards their goal.

**Shimmer, from District 1:**

"No!" screams a voice from straight in front of us, just across the river. We all race towards it, but, as suddenly as it started, the screaming stops.

"Find the person making that noise!" Jonathon yells, frantically searching "Split up, go!"

We split, and, within seconds, Hyacinth and I have found the source of the noise; a pair from District 8, both around twenty years old. Immediately, I grab one, the girl, and hyacinth grabs the other, a boy who is struggling enormously. But mine's worse.

Before long, everyone's here.

"I get to kill them because I found them!" I announce, before grabbing a knife and holding it around the girl's throat.

I'm a bit shorter than her, but I'm very talented, especially with a knife.

As a result, her death is slow – agonisingly slow. Hyacinth barely keeps hold of the boy. Suddenly, eight-girl's cannon goes off, and Hyacinth loosens her grip for a second…

"Shimmer!" She screams, and I spin on my heels.

Too late.

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

"No!" I scream at the boy, and swing my scythe at him. His cannon goes off as I catch Shimmer. A knife protrudes from her stomach, and I pull it out as whispers "But… This isn't right! I'm supposed to win!"

"Shimmer-" a cannon cuts me off.

Shimmer's cannon.

**Pisces, from District 4:**

Three cannons, all within a few minutes. I'm guessing that the other group found a target. Will they come back, now? I think so; we've got all of their tents.

Siren snuggles into my side, and I put my arm around her, stroking her beautiful bronze hair. Her sea-green eyes smile up into mine, lovingly. I smile back, and then look across the campfire to an annoying eleven-year-old called Tyler, a right pest, who keeps looking at me strangely.

I think he's figured out that I'm already engaged.

**Lizzie, from District 8:**

My legs slowed to a walk long ago. Now, I just walk on, one foot in front of the other, on and on and on. Does this arena have no end?!

My mind blotted out my fingers, itching to draw, long ago. Not that I could draw anything with these fingers, so scratched by thorns, so bitten by insects, so numbed by fatigue.

I'm only just alive, really, living on rainwater from the huge leaves of this colossal rainforest. I haven't eaten since the capitol, two days ago. Apparently, you can live for three weeks without food, and the games will be over by then.

In front of me, a clearing suddenly appears. My legs collapse involuntarily, and I lean back against a tree.

"Hey, girl." The voice startles me, and I sit up, try to back away from the axe-wielding giant that stands before me. My weary, green eyes widen as leaves his axe stabbed into the ground and crouches before me.

"Hey" He says again, this time as a whisper, and brushes a strand of dirty-blonde hair from my forehead with his muscled hand. "It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's the Hunger Games" I squeak in reply "Everyone gets hurt in the Hunger games."

"Well, I'm not like that." He smiles, his tanned face creasing up slightly. He holds out his hand "I'm Shaki."

We shake hands, my tiny palm getting lost in his "Lizzie"

"Ok, Lizzie." He stands up, and pulls me with him. "Why don't you stay with me?"

**Rockelle, from District 2:**

"What do we do know?" Asks Hyacinth, obviously fighting back tears. "Are we staying here?"

"It is a good spot" Comments Jonathon, examining the (remarkably sturdy) walls. "Yeah, get the tents out, and we'll stay here."

Everyone watches Drew as he rummages in his pack for the tents. After a while of rummaging, he tips the pack upside down. A large pile of stuff falls out, but no tents, or even sleeping bags. Jonathon curses.

"We better turn back, then." He growls "But we better be fast, if we want to get back by dusk"

Several hours later(Well, no, only two, actually), we arrive back at camp, and normality is almost restored; Jonathon is yelling at Riana from District 4 for packing the wrong things; Riana is yelling back, ferociously; siren is laughing with Pisces, Drew trying to attract her attention, but failing; Tyler is mucking about and being generally useless; Andrew, from District 1, is fiddling about with some twigs, a length of rope and a hole; Carissa and Rye are joking while cooking food for us all; Alexx is whipping a tree to ribbons. Only Hyacinth is sitting out, so I walk over and sit with her. I don't say anything, just sit.

She's had a rough day.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

"I'll just do a border check, then we'll sleep" I call to Jonathon, after everyone has been fed, and he nods in agreement.

Carefully, I cross the quicksand and begin to examine the space between each tree, checking for night raiders.

A twig snaps to my right, and I glare around, looking for the intruder.

"Come out." I whisper, in my best menacing voice. "Come out, or I'll kill you!"

A pale face pokes out of the shadows of the trunks – the girl from district nine. Her blue eyes gaze at me with fear, and, suddenly, I'm not so sure abut killing her.

Her tiny little sisters from the reaping spring to my mind. Would they be looked after if their sister was killed? I remember the lady who slapped her so hard; of course they wouldn't.

"Shh" I whisper. "Stay there, and keep silent!" After a quick glance towards the rest of the careers, I creep into the forest.

"Are you ok?" I ask, hurriedly. She nods in reply, but I can see that she is hungry. "Here." I give her a packet of food. "Eat it. But stay silent, whatever happens." I glance around again "I have a friend from District 11, called Rye, and we're going to steal some supplies and run for it, soon. Would you like to come with us?" She nods, and I continue on my patrol.

After finding nothing else, I return to my tent and go to bed. Rye is on watch tonight, so I can sleep easy in my bed.

Suddenly, the national anthem plays, and I watch to see who's gone today. Only four; our girl from one, the middle girl, no, boy from three, and the couple from eight.

Forty-seven dead, twenty-five still living. I wonder how soon that will change…

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, at last! Hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think!**

**I am also starting a poll, on my profile page; 'Who is your favourite character?' It will not affect the victor, but it will effect whose POV I write from, so please do that! And don't just vote for your own character!**

**Next chapter coming soon…**


	6. Day 3 of the Games

**A/N: Poll Result:**

**I have now closed the poll, after a total of 7 voters. Wow, so many. (Hear that sarcasm in my voice?). Anyway, I am closing it, then starting it again, so be sure to vote in that, it will be on my profile. In the meantime, read the results!**

**1st, with a total of three votes: Siren, from District 4!**

**Joint 2nd, with a total of two votes each: Andrew, from 1, and Alexx from 2!**

**Joint 3rd, with a total of one vote: Hyacinth, D1; Drew, D2; Pisces, D4; Terran, D6; Josh, D7; Torin, D7; Emily, D7; Jenna, D9; Adeline, D10; Rye, D11.**

**So, read this chapter, then VOTE IN THE NEW POLL!**

* * *

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

Sleepily, I stagger into the centre. It's just past midnight.

"Ok, Oktober, time to swap!" Calls Genisius, and Oktober is dragged from her post, Zafficus immediately taking her place. Oktober glares at him behind his back, and I soon realise why – both girls who are guarding the career pack are asleep, and vulnerable to anything…

**Marcus, from District 1:**

As the dark-haired boy stalked past, the girl from eleven sighed and rolled over. The rest of the career pack were all asleep, especially Alexx, the oldest girl from two.

Of course, she was meant to be on guard as well, but she had been drugged by Rye, from eleven, who was going to make a break for it tonight.

It would've been an interesting storyline for the capitol viewers – a story of betrayal, love and hope…

What a shame she had fallen asleep.

**Rockelle, from District 2:**

I'm normally an early riser – why sleep when you could be training – but this was something else.

I'm also pretty used to loud alarm clocks – my brother is a deep sleeper, but likes to train, too – but the cannon was the loudest wake-up call I've ever had.

Plus, of course, I have the fastest reaction time of the group, so I'm out of my tent in seconds, everyone else hot on my trail.

Everyone, that is, except for Rye.

**Rye, from District 11:**

I wake to the sound of voices.

_And the sight of Alexx's dead body at my feet._

It takes everyone about two seconds to put two and two together, for Rockelle to pick up her spears, and for me to start running.

But you can't outrun one of Rockelle's throws.

**Emily, from District 7:**

I feel Josh's forehead with my hand again. Still hot – his fever's getting worse. I check his leg. Still broken.

Well, what did I expect – the leg fairy to fix it?!

Of course not. I guess I just hoped…

We're staying on the outskirts of the ruined city, in a barely-standing shack with no roof, but three walls. Every day, I collect rainwater from the jungle that is only a few hundred metres away, and pour it into Josh's mouth.

But he's getting worse, and I hate to think what's lurking in the depths of that foliage, or, more to the point, who.

I can almost feel the hunters getting closer by the minute.

**Alex, from District 3:**

He is watching the girl from seven very closely, trying to figure out if she is a threat.

Her ally, the little one, obviously isn't. Every hour, he gets more and more surprised that the girl hasn't just taken off. He can see in her eyes that her instincts are all screaming for her to run.

But she doesn't.

Why not?

He has seen the hunter with his axe, waiting to strike, and has understood that this man is the bigger threat to him.

His blonde eyebrows crease up as the girl leaves again.

And the hunter chooses to strike.

**Emily, from District 7:**

_Boom!_

"Josh!" I yell, sprinting back to where I last saw him…

…And straight into the arms his killer.

Terran Lacerta, the most evil tribute in the arena, grips my arm with steely strength and grins.

How he has mastered that evil grin.

**Andrew, from District 1:**

_Boom!_

I look up from my intricate, spider-web-like trap. Jonathon sighs regretfully.

"We should've been there!" He growls "If we'd packed those tents, we'd have one more career, and have killed at least two more tributes!"

"And Rye would still be alive." Carissa growls back. "That's two more careers."

"No, she'd still have killed someone." Rockelle counters. "And we'd still have had our revenge."

I frown, but return to my trap.

The thing is, I'm not so sure about Alexx's death. For a start, Rye was asleep when she was found, and most people don't fall asleep that quickly. Unless she was faking it, in which case she would've reacted sooner… Either way, I can't see Rye doing it with a knife; spears are her weapons.

I can see why she might have done it, but how she did it just doesn't add up…

Something tells me that Rockelle killed an innocent girl.

**Josh, from District 12:**

Rosalie's face is the first thing that I see when I wake up. Her gold eyes shine down into mine, and I can't help but smile.

"Come on, let's get moving." I say, pushing myself up from the pile of rubble that I was sleeping on. She nods, and we set off.

Before long, we reach the rainforest, and the going gets much tougher.

An hour later, we reach a clearing, and we are desperate for a rest. Involuntarily, my body slumps against a tree, and I grab the water tankard, take a swig from it, then hand it to Rosalie. She also drinks from it, but then, suddenly, collapses.

I just catch her before she hits the ground and inspect her body.

"What happened?" I ask, still searching frantically.

"My…Leg…" She pants, limply, and I stare at her ankle.

Two holes, about two centimetres apart, puncture her skin.

Rosalie has been bitten by a snake.

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

"Sir, sir!" A short, stubby man with a bushy white beard comes rushing in and hands a note to Genisius. "Sir, it's a message from sponsors and deliveries." He pants.

Genisius reads it aloud; "_'a gift for Mr. Torin Carlyse has just been delivered. It's from his district.' _Well, you heard me, Zafficus! Get going!"

**Torin, from District 7:**

_Ping!_

My head shoots up from the snare I am setting up, and I walk over to where the noise came from. Nothing.

_Ping!_

_Evasive little… Where is it?!_

I hunt around again, my ears pricked, and eventually find it… Floating down from above my head; it's a parachute, for me!

My hands grab it and open it, to find… A bow, some arrows and a note, but who from?

Quickly, I rip the note open and read. '_Your scavenging team and I came together to buy you this. Hopefully you will now stand a better chance. Love you, Saraxxx'_

Sara. I miss her so much. She is my energy boosts, my light in the dark.

Without her, I would've died long ago in these games.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

"Hey!" I whisper into the bushes "Hey, come out!"

In answer, the pale, expectant face pokes out. I only just stifle an 'aww' as her blue eyes gaze, hopefully, at my hand, and I can't help but smile; she's so cute!

"Here." I whisper, holding out some food. "But, do you need anything else? Water, a blanket?"

Her gorgeous eyes light up at the thought of a blanket, and I smile again. "I'll get you a blanket."

"Thank you." She squeaks, and I walk away, quickly.

Two things occur to me then; firstly, that I've never heard her speak before. She reminds me, very much of a mouse. Secondly, I have no idea how to smuggle her a blanket. Seriously, I don't know how I'm going to get past someone like Jonathon.

But I will do it; I promised.

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

"Ok," Zafficus calls "Let's get those lights down!"

"Ooh! Can I do it?!" I yell, suddenly.

"Err… Ok…"

"Thanks!"

Carefully and slowly, I drag the sliding thing down (Probably pressing way too hard), and watch as the light dims in the arena. The effect is breath-taking.

"That's awesome" I sigh, and ignore the strange look that the technician shoots me.

When I get back up to the balcony, Krystel is there, looking kind of bashful, almost sheepish.

"Umm, Indigo…?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, how about we go for a walk back to… A restaurant, tonight, just you and me."

I shrug "Ok, when?"

"How about now?"

"Let's go"

And so we go, just like that. No-one seems to care, we just walk on by.

An hour later, and we're walking back to my apartment after an increasingly less awkward meal.

But the walk is too short, and I'm back home in minutes.

"Thank you." I say, and I mean it.

"You're very welcome."

Hesitantly, I step backwards, but I don't want to go. Nervously, I tuck an indigo curl behind my ear, and smile at Krystel.

"See you tomorrow, then" He says, reluctantly.

"Ok." I nod slowly, and take another step back. My shoulders hit my front door, and I stare down at my feet. Really, I should go inside, but something is pulling me to him…

The next thing I know, I'm in his arms, and we're kissing.

Everything about the moment feels so wrong, but so right.

He breaks off, smiles, but then looks at his watch and curses.

"It's quarter to twelve! I need to be at the centre by Midnight, for my shift!"

"Bye, then!" I smile, pecking him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" He calls, and sprints off down the road.

In that moment, I know that I love him.

For real.

* * *

**A/N: I am really annoyed at myself, because all of the dead in that chapter had at least one favourite vote... Well, I did warn you; it won't affect who wins, only who I do more on, POV wise.**

**Anyway, in case you didn't read it above, VOTE IN THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! I want at least 10 votes. AT LEAST.**

**And Review, of course! ;)**

**Thanks again for reading, next chapter hopefully quicker than this one... ;)**


	7. Day 4 of the Games

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry.**

**Anyway, Poll results! I got 12 votes this time, and a clear winner! YAY! I will close that now, but this time I'm not re-opening it. Yet. ;)**

**So, here are the results. I have added them to the previous results, so this is the OVERALL VOTE SO FAR:**

**1st Place, with 5 votes... Carissa, D7!**

**Joint 2nd place, with 4 votes... Drew, D2, Siren, D4, Rosalie, D6, Jenna, D9 and Adeline, D10**

**Joint 3rd place, with 3 votes... Hyacinth, D1, Andrew, D1, Riana, D4 and Torin, D7**

**Joint 4th place, with 2 votes... Terran, D6 and Josh, D12**

**And, finally, joint 5th place, with 1 vote... Pisces, D4 and Lizzie, D8**

**If you read ALL of the above, put 'PO11' at the end of your review.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who voted, it means so much to me! :D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Josh, from District 12:**

Rosalie has been awake all night, and I'm worried, meaning that I haven't slept either.

I'm getting slightly hysterical, to the point that every noise is either a parachute or an attacker to my ears. If one does come, I'll think that I'm just imagining it.

But no, there it is, floating down from the sky like an angel from heaven. My calloused hands scramble for the opening the second it lands, and I pull out the contents: one slip of paper, a box of white things and a vile of syrup. I read the paper first; _'There is no antidote to 6's bite, and the venom is slow and painful. Enclosed are some painkillers and a vile of sleep syrup. Use them well; you know what to do, for the better.'_

I slump and stare down and her knives. They want me to kill her.

But should I do it? Could I do it? She would suffer less, but I couldn't because…

Because she's Rosalie; my beacon of hope in these dark games, my biggest weak spot.

My one true love.

Rosalie's body spasms in pain beside me.

It would help her, but I couldn't kill her, could I?

**Tyler, from District 4:**

The more I watch Pisces, the more I'm certain that I've seen him before. But where, the Beach? That's where I see most people… _Come on, Tyler, work it out!_

And then it hits me; the couple!

Last year, I was on the beach and this couple came past – Pisces and another girl. Then, they suddenly stopped, and Pisces got down on one knee, holding a ring.

And she said yes.

**Pisces, from District 4:**

That little kid, Tyler, is staring at me weirdly, like… Like he knows something that I don't.

_Idiot._

"Sy, wait here, hang on" I say to Siren, then boldly walk up to the kid and pull him to one side.

"Look, mate, you're staring at me all weird, all the time. What is your problem?"

"You're engaged."

"What?!"

"You're playing Siren up; you already have a fiancé."

"It's called the Hunger Games, mate, people normally have to lie to get through it. I just happen to be pretty good at lying"

"What's stopping me from telling Siren?"

I lean in close, trying to look intimidating. "My knife."

**Siren, from District 4:**

Drew comes up to me as I watch Pisces and the little annoying kid that I have forgotten the name of.

"Hey, Sy"

"Only Pisces calls me that."

"Sorry." He sounds hurt. Maybe I was a bit harsh? Oh well, these games are stressing me out, and Drew is like some little lovesick Labrador, following me everywhere. It's so annoying.

Suddenly, the little kid runs straight up to me. "Siren! Siren, he's engaged! Pisces doesn't really love you!"

"What?!"

Pisces has appeared. "Look, Sy, he's obviously spouting nonsense! Just ignore him!"

Drew butts in "No, let him speak! He might have something important to say!"

"Shut up, Drew!" Pisces and I chorus.

"Pisces, what's going on?" I ask.

He sighs. "This little kid is being stupid, making up lies about me being engaged. Just ignore him!"

"But I'm not making it up!" The boy exclaims, indignantly "I saw him in four with this girl! He proposed to her and she said yes!"

"Is this true, Pisces?"

"No! Why would I pretend to love you?"

"Did you lie to me, Pisces? Every kiss, every touch, every kind word, was it all a scam?" I don't know who to believe.

"Sy, come on!" His bronzed hand reaches out to touch me, but I don't see it as comforting, I see it as the hand that could have loved and touched that other girl. Instinctively, my hand reaches for my sword. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Siren… Please" Drew says. In milliseconds, my sword is at his throat.

"Keep out of this, Drew!" I yell "Go and moan about your brother or something!"

_Boom!_

Automatically, I spin. Pisces is stood over the little boy, a bloody knife in his hand. Why would he kill him if he was lying?

Then I get it; he wasn't lying.

And something inside me snaps.

**Drew, from District 2:**

I want to comfort Siren, to tell her that she isn't alone She shouldn't have to go through this. If she had chosen me, she would still be happy.

_Boom!_

Tears stream down her cheeks, but not because Pisces is dead.

"So, Pisces' fiancé," she yells at the sky. "You can have him now! Not that you ever really lost him" She spits on the ground, viciously, and marches off into the woods.

"Siren!" I call, and chase after her.

Eventually, I find her leaning against a tree on the outskirts of the forest. She has stopped crying, and although her eyes are red and puffy, she still looks stunning.

As soon as I arrive, she turns away, guiltily.

"I should've listened to you, Drew, been nicer to you. Even when I flicked you away aside like a bug, you stayed with me. You really care about me, don't you?"

"And I always will"

Her endless, sea-green eyes smile up at me, the way she used to smile at Pisces, but with more love, and I know that I spoke the truth.

**Oktober, the Gamemaking Centre:**

"Sir, sir!" The messenger calls, running in, panting "Sir, there are two mobs in district four, fighting. The peacekeepers can't hold them back any longer!"

Genisius, who was being addressed, turns to Krystel, who is taking the current shift. "Well, what do you do about it?"

My arm instantly shoots up. "Sir, sir, I know, sir!"

"No, Oktober, it is Krystel's shift" I frown. Why doesn't Genisius want me to answer, if I know? Why that idiot, Krystel?

Oh, of course. I get it. Krystel's from a family of gamemakers, so he's Genisius' natural choice. In fact, the three of us are probably just minor distractions from the main event – Krystel will always come first over me.

But I have to be head gamemaker, so, if Krystel is in my way…

He must be eliminated.

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

_Come on, Krystel, isn't it obvious?_ I watch him flounder for a few more seconds, but then can't stop myself. "Couldn't he spare the girl from six, sir? Save her from the venom, wouldn't that calm them down?"

"Indigo! It isn't your shift!"

"But-"

"No 'but's! Be quiet!"

"Oh, I've got it!" Exclaims Krystel, suddenly.

"What?" I ask, knowing that he will just say my idea. Not that I mind; Krystel deserves the credit, and we make a good team.

"We distract the crowd by making the rest of the tributes kill each other viciously!"

I frown, but Genisius claps. "Yes, well done! The drama of that will distract district four from their own pathetic tributes!"

And Krystel sets to work.

**Adeline, from District 10:**

I watch them, the girl from eight and the boy from ten.

But I don't get it; how could she be naïve enough to trust a boy twice her age and height?

I want to intervene, to stop her from being so mercilessly heartbroken.

But how do you do that and live to tell the tale in a place like this?

You play them at their own game, and win.

**Alex, from District 3:**

Recently, the days have been shorter, the nights longer.

The ruined city hotter.

So that's where I am, the ruined city. Sweltering heat is good for watching, and that's what I'm doing.

I'm watching the hunter.

He's a good hunter, the boy from six. He's smart; he watches his prey before he kills them, so that he knows how to do it.

Like me.

**Josh, from District 12:**

"Rosalie?" I whisper "Rosalie, wake up, it's important."

Her gorgeous, golden eyes open slowly and she looks at me anxiously, but also hopefully, like… Like she trusts me with her life.

"What's important?" Her voice, once so clear, is now raged, rough and barely a whisper.

"This bite…" I start, slowly "It's…"

"What?"

"Even the capitol doesn't have a cure."

Her eyes fade, and I can see that she has totally lost all hope.

_No. Please, Rosalie, don't give up now! Believing is half of healing._

"But the effects are slow, so you'll be ok. We can still win this."

One corner of her mouth creases up into a sad little smile. "No, _you_ can still win this."

"Rosalie-"

"As many flaws as I have, I'm not that stupid. I know that slow means painful. It…" She winces "…Hurts enough already, it can only get worse." Her gold eyes meet mine again, and she takes a deep, troubled breath. "Josh… Kill me now. Snap my neck, stab my heart, whatever, just make it quicker than this."

A tiny tear escapes from the corner of my eye and slides down my cheek. I can't even think about the courage it must take to ask someone to kill you.

"But I can't, Rosalie. There's no way I could do that, not to you."

"You can. In here," She taps my heart with a weak finger. "You know that it's the best thing for me."

Suddenly, her flawless face scrunches up in pain, and I grab her hand. "Rosalie?" She clutches at her ankle "Rosalie, where does it hurt most?"

"My… Ankle"

"Still?" Surely the venom's spread now, at least a bit?

"Yes… And my… foot."

Suddenly, an idea occurs to me "We could chop it off!"

At this, her normally large eyes grow wider "What?!"

"If the venom is only in your foot, we could chop it off, and it wouldn't spread any further!"

"But… then I would… bleed… to death"

Damn, didn't think of that one. "We could…" I can't think of anything else.

"Just… kill me… now"

"No. I won't give up on you."

Silence falls between us again.

_Come on, Josh. What do you know about snake bites?_

Suddenly, I remember a previous hunger Games in which the victor (Before they won) had a snake bite, and they had a technique that worked perfectly.

So I'll do what they did: suck the venom out.

**Jacob, from District 2:**

I want to punch Drew in the face.

Of course, I have stood here watching it all for the past three days.

Three days are long enough to fall in love with a girl like Siren.

She really doesn't deserve my idiot brother. I could treat her so much better; we were made for each other!

Apart from the fact that she's sixteen and I'm eleven.

_Oh, face it, Jacob. She's never going to notice you; she's too busy with Drew._

But, if Drew was out of the way…

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

I'm still missing Shimmer, but Siren has just gone through much worse.

My eyes catch Andrew's fiddling. _What _is_ he doing? _I decide to go and see.

"Andrew?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

His one green eye looks up at me. "Leave me alone or you'll find out."

I don't move. He narrows his eye at me, then pulls something on his complex mechanism, releasing a fast-moving knife that I only just dodge.

It lands between Jonathon and Riana.

Their heated argument stops and they look over at us. I glare at Andrew. "Oh, well done."

"What was that for?!" Riana yells

And then something totally amazing happens – Jonathon agrees with her.

"Yeah, what was that?!"

Everyone, including Riana and Jonathon, falls silent. Siren and Drew appear from the trees, looking astonished. Carissa and Rockelle mirror their expressions. Even Jonathon himself looks pretty amazed. "Just" He mutters, frowning "Just don't do it again."

Then he turns back to his argument with Riana and normality resumes.

**Andrew, from District 1:**

Oh, I hate Jonathon. He's so annoying, always bossing me around.

In fact, I hate them all. The career pack is remarkably talentless; Riana's evil, then depressed at random intervals, but still hasn't killed anyone yet; Hyacinth's boring and way too nice, never really joining in properly; Rockelle thinks before she acts, in a kill-first-ask-questions-later sort of way; Drew follows Siren around like he's glued to her, and never seems to leave her alone, ever; Jonathon's just plain bossy; Siren is way too over-dramatic with her multiple boyfriends (I believe that she never really loved Pisces); And something's up with Carissa.

Carissa. She's been very secretive since Rye died, and constantly silent, like she doesn't want to attract unnecessary attention from the rest of us.

I can't help but wonder what she's hiding…

**Adeline, from District 10:**

That girl from eight is in more danger every second she spends there.

I have to intervene now.

The boy goes off into the forest (To hunt?), so I run around to intercept him. I put on my 'lost and alone' face, just as I sprint straight into his side.

"Whoa!" He says, as I back away, eyes wide. His huge hand reaches out to steady me. "Are you ok?"

I say nothing, just flinch away slightly.

"Stay here. I'll bring some food, water and a blanket for you. Hang on"

"Thank you" I whisper.

"That's ok" He replies, and walks back into the forest.

_Whoa, Adeline, nearly trusted him there!_

I need to be a bit more careful.

**Rosalie, from District 6:**

Josh shuffles close and leans towards my ankle.

"Josh, what are you… doing?"

His grey eyes stare up into mine "Shh"

"What are you doing?"

"Be quiet and I'll tell you!"

I shut up, but I'm still anxious. Although I know Josh loves me, he is sometimes a little… Thoughtless. His way of just doing things worries me to say the least.

His warm lips touch my ankle.

"Josh…"

He ignores me and proceeds to suck.

The relief is instant and although it takes a while, the venom eventually leaves my body, along with the pain it was causing.

Josh sits up and grins his gorgeous grin at me.

In that second, I'm too happy, relieved and in love to notice that he never spat the venom out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry that it was so long, timewise since the last chapter was released and lengthwise (2,690 words is a lot!). The next chapter may take a while to come because I'm on holiday this weekend, sorry.**

**In the meantime, review! Do you find my writing 'Morbid'? Should I change the rating of this story to an M?**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Day 5 of the Games

**Genisius, the Gamemaking Centre:**

Overall, I'm very impressed with Krystel's work today. None of the others were quite as good, but I suppose it's in his blood; he's the only one with a gamemaking heritage.

Thinking back, I am regretting my choice to even try the others (That was the idea of my stupid secretary).

Indigo starts her shift, and Krystel leaves the room for a well-earned rest. Oktober follows him, which is surprising, really, because she hasn't left this room since the games began. I think she's on stimulants, to keep her awake and 'fed'.

I guess she deserves a rest, too.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

A few hours before dawn, I poke my head out of my tent and look around. Andrew is 'on watch', his head down, focussing on his latest creation. I easily slip past him and get to the woods with no problems at all.

"Hey" I whisper "Hey, girl. Are you there?"

There is no reply, so I forward, deeper into the forest.

"Hello?" a voice whispers from above me. I look up. The little girl is sat in a tree, her knees tucked up to her chest. She is shivering violently, and I remember that I was supposed to bring a blanket! Mentally, I curse myself as the girl comes down, her eyes hopeful. The look of disappointment on her face when she sees that I have no blanket is like a knife in the gut.

I hand her some food "Wait here, I'll get the blanket for you. And be quiet!"

She nods, and I creep back to my tent.

After retrieving the blanket, I tiptoe back past Andrew, across the quicksand and to the girl.

When she receives the blanket, she squeezes me in her stick thin arms. Her bear-hug is so tight that I can barely breathe for a second. The grin on her face when she lets go of me is so genuine, I can't help but return it.

"I have to go" I whisper "But we leave the career pack tonight. Until then, stay quiet"

"I will"

"Good"

As I return across the sands to my tent, I can't help but think that she is so cute, so innocent.

That she doesn't deserve to be in such an awful place.

But, even as I think, I am doing something that no tribute should ever do: I'm getting distracted.

**Adeline, from District 10:**

Around dawn, the boy from 10 comes back to me with food, a sword and a sleeping bag.

"Hey" He appears so suddenly I only just get my 'weakling' face on in time. "I brought food"

"Why would you do that?" I say, suddenly but shyly "Why don't you just…" my voice drops in volume "Kill me"

He laughs, callously "I'm not like that. You were lost and alone, and I don't leave people when they're like that."

There is a silence as he watches me eat ravenously.

"Where do you go when you're not here?" I ask through a mouthful of rabbit. "Why don't you just stay here?"

"I have a camp" He grins.

I widen my eyes. "Can I come?"

He hesitates. _Gotcha._

"Umm… Ok." He stops and thinks. "Actually, this place is better. I'll just get my tent and things, and then I'll join you here."

"Awesome, I'll come and help!"

"No, no!" he says, a little too quickly "You stay here"

"But I want to help!"

For a second, he looks lost. Then he says "No, you rest. You are so weak at the moment; you need some sleep"

"But-"

"I insist. Don't want someone as weak as you trying to haul my heavy things now, do we?" His voice has taken on a darker, more serious tone. If I want to live, I should probably stop pestering.

"No, we don't"

Then he fades into the woods.

A minute or so later, a cannon blast echoes across the arena.

And I know that I failed to protect the other girl.

**Alex, from District 3:**

The cannon wakes me up with a jolt. How long have I been asleep? I curse: the sun is high in the sky and climbing quickly. How could I have been so stupid as to fall asleep? The boy from six could've totally destroyed my plans to avenge the murder of my district partner.

She was like a little sister to me, only five years old.

That's too young to be so brutally murdered.

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

Jonathon and Riana's fights are getting worse. Every time, they are over smaller things. Every time, Jonathon gets one step closer to pulling his knife out, ditto Riana with her trident.

Soon, they are going to try to kill each other.

I'm not sure who would win, or even who I want to win. If Riana wins, we lose an ally, but also a two-faced weirdo; if Jonathon wins, we lose a good leader, but I'm sure Andrew could sort that out easily for us.

In fact, even if Jonathon wins, we'll probably lose him to a trap any day now. Andrew sets them everywhere, but Jonathon is the only one who has ever come anywhere close to falling into one. The rest of us keep our wits about us at all times.

No-one wants to die like that.

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

No-one seems to doing anything major yet in the arena, so I step back from my post for a while to grab a drink.

Krystel still hasn't come back. It's been at least seven hours since he disappeared off to his apartment, and I'm getting worried. Oktober turned up at dawn, a malicious smile on her face. She's so keen on this job, I'm actually surprised that she took a break at all.

When I arrive back, one monitor suddenly catches my eye; a flash of an axe.

"Monitor eight, go full screen" I order. Oktober gives a snort at the sight of the image that comes up.

District Three Male has fallen asleep again, and District Six Male has found him.

**Alex, from District 3:**

I wake to excruciating pain and the sight of a sadistic grin bearing down on me.

The pain is so bad, I want him to kill me now. Part of me wants to plead for him to kill me or stop, to kneel at his feet, begging for mercy.

But that's what he wants, too.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

My leg really hurt when I step on it. I have bandaged and cleaned the wound, of course, but Andrew's traps are designed to kill. Literally.

It was a stupid mistake – one heck of a mess up. I was walking back to my tent, not really looking where I was stepping.

The next thing I know, there's a knife in my leg.

It sure is making packing very difficult, but, for the girl, I'll do it.

**Genisius, the Gamemaking Centre:**

I'm really getting concerned about Krystel. Although a break is good, this one has been far too long.

I snap my fingers at a young technician with pure white hair and (I must say) an epic beard.

"You!" I call, and he looks over up. When he sees who I am, he sits up, too.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here" He does "What is your name?"

"Thorkild Blackwater, sir"

"Position?"

"Trap technician, sir"

"Right. You are going to go to the apartment of Krystel Conroge, and you are going to bring him back here, ok?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good"

And with that, he runs off.

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

I'm so worried about Krystel, I almost forget to set off the cannon for the boy from three.

_Focus, Indigo!_

If I wasn't on duty, I'd look for him myself.

Suddenly, a young, white-haired man appears in the doorway.

"Sir!" He pants "Sir, it's Krystel!"

"What about him?" Genisius and I demand at the same time.

"He's… He's dead!"

**Rosalie, from District 6:**

It is about midday when we reach the bottom of a huge mountain range and start to climb. The tiny pathways are no more than ledges, really, and crumbling rocks are more than annoying.

After an hour, we reach a large, flatter ledge and sit down to rest.

And that's when Josh starts to cough.

At first, he's just clearing his throat a bit, but then it gets worse and he starts throwing up blood.

"Josh?" I'm almost hysterical.

But then, as suddenly as it started, the coughing stops. Josh grins, I breathe a sigh of relief, and we continue on, up the mountain.

We need to find somewhere to stay tonight.

**Torin, from District 7:**

Lately (Well, today), I've been thinking that I should move on, at least to another cave, but every time I think about it, I decide to stay.

I sigh and lean against the back wall.

The stones give way a little.

I sit up and turn around.

"Did they just…?!" I mutter to myself, pressing the wall again.

My mouth drops open as the whole back wall disappears, revealing a huge tunnel.

And, of course, I head down it.

**Indigo, Krystel's Apartment:**

Salty tears spread streaks of mascara down my face as they take his body out on a stretcher.

When we got to the apartment, there was blood everywhere; he had obviously been murdered, and viciously.

Serica-Prima is by my side, letting me cry on her shoulder. I left Oktober in charge; this is far more important. Genisius is ordering people about left, right and centre, trying to sort out paperwork and calling Krystel's family. The whole building is flooded with peacekeepers.

But I can only think of one thing: who would do that to him?

**Carissa, from District 7:**

I poke my head out of my tent, then step out and collapse it. Now I have everything I need: knives, food, water, tent, sleeping bag, rope and matches. All that's missing is…

"Hey!" calls Rockelle "Tribute!"

The little girl is standing at the side of the woods, waving her arms and yelling "Hey, are we going yet?"

I grab my bag and run for her as fast as I can, before anyone else can even think about reacting, but Riana and Rockelle are faster. The girl's eyes fill with terror as Riana pulls her head back and points a trident at her face.

"Hello, beautiful" she coos "are you using your good looks to get stuff off Carissa here?" I struggle against Rockelle, but she has a grip of iron. As the rest of the careers gather, Riana continues to mess with the little girl's face. "Hmm. Well, good looks don't bring everything, you know."

I struggle again as Riana starts to make little holes in the girl's face. By the time the girl's cannon goes off, she is no more than ribbons, and I am a total wreck.

Riana turns to me. "Well, well, well. Seven thinks she can run away with our stuff. I'd better take her hands first."

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

I turn away, unable to watch Riana for a second longer. A scream echoes over from Carissa, and I wince.

Suddenly, everyone starts yelling and I spin back. Carissa has grabbed her bag (Containing our stuff) with her good arm and run off. In a flash, Riana hurls her trident after her, but misses. Not even Rockelle thought to bring any more weapons, so we just stand and watch as Carissa runs off and Riana screams "I'll get you, Seven!"

_May the odds be ever in your favour, Carissa._

_You're going to need them._

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please answer the following question in a review:**

**_'Do you find my writing 'Morbid' and should I rate it 'M'?'_  
**

**I am really interested to know your opinion on my writing! ;)**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Next chapter or maybe the one after may take a while as I am going on holiday soonish. See you then! :)**


	9. Day 6 of the Games

******A/N: Hello, all! Sorry it's been ages, I was in Ireland on holiday, with no internet connection! It was good, but no typing done :(**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Be sure to review!**

* * *

**Torin, from District 7:**

I don't know how long I've been walking for. In the darkness of the never ending tunnels, I have no idea what time it is. The walls, floor and ceiling are relatively smooth and even, so I haven't tripped up so far. The darkness is so thick, I can barely see my hand in front of my face. It's like a big, black blanket has been spread across my eyes and it's never coming off.

The silence of the tunnels was eerie at first, but I've grown to like it. It is comforting to know that you are the only living thing for miles around.

Maybe that's why the noise startled me at first. After all, several hours in a tunnel really would do that to your senses.

Next came the light. First only a pinprick, but then it became bigger, brighter until the fierceness of it blinded me and I had to shut my eyes.

In the dark again, I notice how loud it's getting in the tunnel. The sound of a million insects is bouncing all over the walls, almost deafeningly loud.

Suddenly, the world becomes quieter; I've reached the end of the tunnel. Carefully, I crack one eye open and take in the surroundings.

And what a lot to take in!

I'm back in the rainforest, in a particularly colourful part, too, with exotic birds, plants and bugs filling the scene with life. Butterflies as big as my head flutter by, followed by birds as small as my thumb. Huge, shiny dung beetles roll around, watched carefully by long, branch-coloured snakes that I only spot because they have red eyes.

_Red eyes…_

Every creature here is a capitol mutt, created by gamemakers to interest viewers.

That's all out lives are to capitol citizens, now: an interesting bug for them to play with for a while before they get bored and squish us.

I decide that I prefer the seclusion of the tunnel to the organised chaos of the rainforest, so I turn back to go back inside.

But the tunnel entrance isn't there; Terran Lacerta is.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

The cannon only makes me pause for a millisecond, then I run faster. How long have I been in these dreadful woods? It must be dawn by now, surely. Have I seen that tree before? Those mushrooms? The similarity of it all is giving me a headache and making my eyes hurt, but every time I close my eyes, all I can see is the little girl's helpless face, Riana's trident, the blood. I can't stand it. Every time my mind wanders from the woods, the tree s, whether or not I have seen this or that before, I think of her plaintive screams, of how I should've fought harder against Rockelle, should've saved the girl and run off with her, instead of alone.

I catch the sight of a white wing-tip from the corner of my eye.

_Mockingjays!_

Then I look properly, and see the rest of it.

Not a Mockingjay, a Jabberjay.

And that's when the screams start.

**Marcus, from District 1:**

He stands alone in the shadows. Unlike those who are trained to kill, he sees everything; the boy who waits to kill his brother; the rising tension between the argumentative pair; the smart boy who snuck down the tunnel in the small hours of the morning.

No-one sees the smart boy, only him.

He follows him and waits for his time to strike.

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

I am woken by Riana and Jonathon. They are arguing, and it's getting pretty vicious. Riana is holding her trident already, and swings it treacherously every now and then. Jonathon has a knife in each hand. They start to circle each other.

Drew and Siren appear behind me, watching. Rockelle joins them, followed by Andrew.

Hang on, no. Andrew isn't there. Where is he? I look around for a bit then stop when I hear the clashing of weapons. I spin on the balls of my feet.

Just in time to see Riana skewer Jonathon.

His body falls to the ground and Riana glares around at us, menacingly.

She's too busy glaring at us to notice that Jonathon's body has landed…

On one of Andrew's traps.

The spear that was attached flies towards Riana's shocked face.

I look away as the cannon booms.

**Rosalie, from District 6:**

About halfway up the mountain, Josh and I reach a cave.

It's a proper cave, with a decent ceiling and a smooth-ish floor. We decide to stay here, so I unpack the sleeping bag and food so we can eat.

I didn't realise until now, but I'm ravenous. We eat in silence for a while.

Until Josh starts coughing again.

This time, there's no warning, no throat-clearing, just vicious, violent coughs that send blood from Josh's throat in spasms.

"Josh!" I scream. He continues to cough. "Josh!" He collapses, still coughing blood. "Josh, look at me!"

The coughing stops for a bit, just long enough for him to choke out "Please end this" before he's coughing again. Agony shows in his bloodshot eyes. He wants to die, to stop the pain. I would help him by killing him.

But I can't do that.

Or can I?

Images flutter before my eyes; the girl from 12's body, lying in the sand; my knives as I choose another; the flash of the blade as it swings through the air.

The blood on my fingers as I retrieve my knife again.

Blood on my hands.

The shocking realisation of what I am dawns on me.

I am a capitol monster.

The cameras are all trained on me now, I bet. Thousands of capitol viewers are watching me, egging me on.

I look down at my hands. When did I pick up that knife? I don't know, but I have it in my hands.

"Do it!" Josh chokes out. I hate to see him in so much pain.

_You can end it for him. You can save him from this pain._

"Please…" Josh whimpers.

The whole world wants me to do it.

My hands are already holding the knife over his neck.

_3…_

I can't do this.

Josh's coughing worsens.

I have to go on.

_2…_

Sweat trickles down my brow. I tighten my grip on the knife.

_1…_

Josh's eyes meet mine.

In that second, I see everything. A tear slides down my cheek and I kiss him long and hard on the lips.

The knife clatters to the ground behind his back, forgotten for a second.

How could they dare to tear us apart?!

I break away and Josh winces in pain.

"Sorry" He mouths "I love you"

And then the cannon goes off.

No-one was expecting it.

I scream as I see his hands, wrapped around a knife.

A knife that is buried in his stomach.

The hovercraft appears, and they try to prize him out of my arms. I feel like a spectator watching myself lash out at those who take the bodies, still clutching Josh's.

I don't feel it as the taser blast hits me, I only feel empty as I watch myself scrubbing at the blood that stains my hands.

Josh's blood.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm tearing up just typing this! I hope you didn't find it too depressing!**

**The next chapter should be up here quicker than this one, but, well, problems occur. ;)**

**Thank you again for reading this far and not giving up on me, even when your character dies! I love all your characters, by the way, and I'm thinking of doing another SYOT after this one is over... Let me know what you think of that below \/**


	10. Day 7 of the Games

**Jacob, from District 2:**

There are only four careers left and the one on watch, the girl from two, Rockelle, left a few hours ago. If I am to kill Drew, which I am, I must do it now.

The logs tilt precariously under my feet, threatening to tip me into the deadly sands.

When I reach the other side, I realise that I have no weapon. Ordinarily, I would use a bow, but there don't seem to be any around. There are knives, though, scattered all over. I grab one from a tangle of rope and creep towards Drew's tent.

Siren is with him, curled up in his arms. In that moment, I hate Drew so much for tricking her into liking him that I have to stab him.

The cannon echoes over the arena and I grin.

But I don't notice Siren, or her sword.

**Adeline, from District 10:**

The two cannon shots in a row wake me.

Shaki (The boy from 10) is already up, so I do my best to look scared by the shots. He spots me, and comes over to reassure me.

My hand grips tight around my sword.

But then he goes off. He says he's looking for wood.

He moves surprisingly quickly for a man of his size.

While he's gone, I think about what he thinks of me. I get the impression that he sees me as a weakling (That's the idea). I wonder how he saw the girl from eight. Personally, I thought she was just eccentric and strange, but he must've seen her as… Well, a weak victim – an easy target.

I will not be so easy.

**Terran, from District 6:**

Terran Lacerta was creepy at the best of times, but this was off the scale.

I mean, how freaked would you be if a homicidal maniac suddenly appeared from behind what was a second ago a solid wall?

Pretty freaked.

However, Rosalie had just gone through the death of her boyfriend. She saw Terran not as a threat, but a saviour – an escape route.

Now, Terran likes his victims begging for mercy, so he was at least a bit miffed to find Rosalie practically throwing herself at him.

But he killed her anyway.

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

"Sir, aren't you a bit worried that people are dying a bit fast?" I ask Genisius. A weird question, but its true – three deaths is very, very eventful, especially on only the seventh day.

But, I guess that's the sort of action you get with 72 tributes.

"Hey, Zafficus!" I call, because Genisius just ignored me. "Keep an eye on that girl from ten; I swear she's up to something!"

Genisius glares at me, but nods and brings up a live shot of the boy from ten coming back to his camp with some firewood, only to be ambushed by the girl from the same district.

"Um, sir?" Zafficus asks "How do you fire the cannon, again?"

"The red button" Genisius answers.

"Ok"

Zafficus presses a button, but the cannon doesn't fire.

Instead, the cliff the boy from six was standing on slides down the mountain.

Everyone in the room watches in stunned silence as one of the most valuable tributes is crushed.

Two cannon blasts break the tension, one for the boy from ten and one for the boy from six. Everyone stares at Zafficus.

Genisius is the first to react. "Out!" He screams, looking a little like a mad bull on a rampage "OUT!"

"You said the red button, sir!"

"The button that controls the mountains is not red!"

"They all look red to me, sir, that's the only colour I can see!"

"Do not talk back! Get out of my centre, NOW!"

He does, and Genisius composes himself. "Indigo, you can take the rest of today's shift."

Two gamemaker apprentices and seven tributes left.

If they weren't before, things are about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I hope you liked it?**

**Anyway, next chapter is what I call a 'Recap Chap'. Basically, I'm going to go over the deaths and remaining tributes, because I know that all of these cannons are rather confusing.**

**Oh, and the chapter will stand for Day 8, because nothing interesting happens then anyway. Plus, it may take a little while because I want to type up a lot of chapters so I don't have big gaps between updates.**

**See you then!**


	11. Recap Chap!

**A/N:**

**Hey! I thought that things have been a little complex lately, so I wrote a little what-I-call 'recap chap' for some clarity around deaths and survivors. Basically, I'm going to go through the deaths of named character day by day (Not in detail; you don't need to go through every second again. But I warn you, it's a lot of deaths), then do a bit from the POVs of the remaining characters. Here goes…**

**Day 1:**

**Deaths: 43 (Inc. Heidi Thumps, D9 and Sapphira Hawk, D12)**

**Total Deaths: 43**

**Remaining Tributes: 29**

**Day 2:**

**Deaths: 4 (Shimmer Shineback, D1, Lynx 'Nixxie' Keela, D3, and Carmen Calder and Max Jones)**

**Total Deaths: 47**

**Remaining Tributes: 25**

**Day 3:**

**Deaths: 4 (Alexx Odom, D2, Josh Dale, D7, Emily Ray, D7 and Rye Lefter, D11)**

**Total Deaths: 57**

**Remaining Tributes: 15**

**Day 4:**

**Deaths: 2 (Tyler Corrin and Pisces Ruller, D4)**

**Total Deaths: 53**

**Remaining Tributes: 19**

**Day 5:**

**Deaths: 4 (Alex James, D3, Torin Carlyse, D7, Lizzie Stauder, D8 and Jenna Moonlight, D9)**

**Total Deaths: 57**

**Remaining Tributes: 15**

**Day 6:**

**Deaths: 3 (Jonathon Ray, D2, Riana Venturanza, D4 and Josh Cole, D12)**

**Total Deaths: 60**

**Remaining Tributes: 12**

**Day 7:**

**Deaths: 5 (Jacob and Drew Bryant, D2, Rosalie, D6, Terran Lacerta, D6 and Shaki, D10)**

**Total Deaths: 65**

**Remaining Tributes: 7 (Marcus, D1, Hyacinth Shineback, D1, Andrew Frore, D1, Rockelle Greyworth, D2, Siren Moon, D4, Carissa Oak, D7 and Adeline Hanran, D10)**

**Wow, 65 deaths! I had no idea I had killed so many people!**

**Anyway, here's the stuff from the final 7…**

**Marcus, from District 1:**

It was so dark in the tunnel, Marcus couldn't see a thing.

But he could hear, and he could count, so he knew he was in the last seven.

However, he didn't congratulate himself, or whoop and cheer or do anything like that. In fact, he did the opposite: he scolded himself for only killing a few of the tributes and ran a bit faster in the direction he was sure the smart one from one had gone.

Marcus was not giving up without a fight.

**Andrew, from District 1:**

I could swear someone is following me.

Sometimes, if I'm really quiet, I can hear tiny sounds from the passageway behind me.

But then I tell myself that I'm being stupid, that there are only seven of us left, that it is highly unlikely that anyone is following me.

And then I think of the gamemakers, and I push myself forwards a little harder.

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

I have always loved the games. The complexity of all those lives, all those decisions and 'chance' meetings has fascinated me since childhood. I think that's why I love being a gamemaker; all those tributes, all those stories, all those delighted capitol citizens.

Now there's only seven left, we at the centre fill the boring gaps between action-filled parts with interviews from members of the remaining tributes' families. It's so interesting to watch the story behind the tributes, see how the family made them them.

And if you are someone with lots of family, like Hyacinth, the district one girl, things are even more interesting.

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

Thinking back, I never really thought about winning when I volunteered. Apparently, that's the reason that everyone trains and volunteers for – to win and bring glory back to your district; that's why Rockelle volunteered. The thing is, I never saw it like that. In district one, training was just what you did, what everyone did. The only reason I volunteered was to help Shimmer.

But I failed in that, so should I try to win?

**Rockelle, from District 2:**

Only seven left. Sixty-five down, six to go.

Actually, the games have been alright on me; poor old Siren has had her heart broken twice in the space of a week.

That's pretty hard on a girl.

Now I'm just tracking down Carissa, the only real threat to me. She escaped me, and no-one does that and gets away with it. My only problem is that I can't find her.

My only hope is that some gamemaker will steer us towards each other.

**Oktober, the Gamemaking Centre:**

Indigo is getting too deep into Genisius' good books, and I don't like it. I did not kill Krystel and tamper with the system for Zafficus, just to be overthrown by a novice. I was born to be head Gamemaker, and I'm not one to disturb prophecies.

But, seriously, what else does Genisius want? I created new software that makes the tributes easier to manipulate, kept the crowds controlled, stayed awake through the entire games, and sent the tributes through the hardest games yet, the girl from four being a prime example; she is still crying now.

Well, if Genisius can't make up his mind, I'll have to make it up for him.

**Siren, from District 4:**

How could this world be so cruel to me?

First, I get reaped. Then, I am forced to watch the death and destruction of 43 deaths within the space of around an hour. Next, my 'lover' tells me that he's actually been lying, that he doesn't love me, then kills an innocent child. And, to top it all, my true love, when I finally find him, is killed by his younger brother, who says I was meant to be with him.

I swear no-one else had it this bad. The only ones I know about and I can think of that got anywhere close are Hyacinth, with her sister dying in her arms, and Carissa, being forced to watch her ally being shredded.

But, yes, I have definitely suffered the most in these games.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

The screams, they never stop. When I'm awake, the Jabberjays spend every second imitating the little girl. If I manage to sleep, the girl haunts my dreams. I can't stand it much longer, but the only way out is to get out of this forest, and across the desert.

Well, that or my knives.

I must be the strongest in this arena, to survive this. I'm certainly better than that wimp of a girl from ten. When I first saw her, I actually thought that she might be able to make it, but now I'm amazed that she's still alive.

Anyway, she won't be for long.

**Adeline, from District 10:**

I need to get to the cornucopia. If I'm in the last seven, they're going to want to pull me into the action sooner or later, and I prefer to make my own decisions.

And when I do get to the centre of this arena?

Why, then the action really will begin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've tried to be quicker, but I am now typing up really far in advance so that it is quicker in the long run. Plus, this chapter is not so crucial to get out quickly.**

**I will re-do that poll, so get voting!**

**Oh, and the chapters are a bit shorter from here on, but the finale will be longer, hopefully!**

**See you all next chapter (And don't forget to review and vote!)**


	12. Day 9 of the Games

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

I have no idea what to do. Siren has been sat in her tent for two days now, just crying. She won't eat, won't sleep, and won't talk.

Maybe I should leave her, and go off on my own?

No, I'm not like that. I couldn't leave siren here on her own, nor could I kill her.

So I just have to stay, and hope for the best.

**Rockelle, from District 2:**

How could one girl be so illusive? I have searched the whole of the ruined city, and I can't find her anywhere.

_Come on, Gamemakers! No deaths for the whole of day eight and still none today? If you lead me to Carissa, I'll put on a show for you._

Hang on, what if she's still in the forest? I was moving so fast, I could easily have gone straight past her. The thing is, I am now on the edge of the jungle; at least a day's walk from the forest. Can I really be bothered?

_Yes! I have to find her!_

Something in the back of my mind is pushing me back towards the centre of the arena.

The centre of the arena. Ha, that's where the careers were. Not much use any more, the careers. There must be only one or two left now – Siren and Hyacinth, if she's mad enough to stay.

Andrew is still alive, but he left before me and I seriously doubt that he would return to those idiot careers.

I'm pretty amazed at the final seven, really. For a start, that district ten girl should've died ages ago. Maybe she only survived by living in a hole. Either way, she's pretty lucky to be alive, after a training score like that. I mean, seriously, a two?! That's awful.

Surprise survivor number two is Hyacinth. She should've been slaughtered ages ago. I should've done it myself, actually. The only reason she's alive is because she's from one and she got a decent training score. Siren will kill her in the end, I bet. If she doesn't die of depression.

Siren, that is. Siren with her two dead boyfriends. I don't believe she was actually that bothered about Pisces, just looking for an excuse to kill him. I mean, she kills Pisces, goes all teary and depressed, then starts going out with Drew. He probably died by her hand, too, now I think about it.

Carissa shouldn't be alive either.

Actually, that's why I ran away from the careers (Sort of. They were also becoming weaker and stupider by the second). I was concerned that they were going to catch onto the fact that I was the one who let go of Carissa (By accident, I swear!). I was dreading the day when Carissa would come back and kill someone, leaving everyone else to blame me for it.

But she won't kill anyone else; I'll get her first.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

A cannon shot echoes across the arena, silencing the birds.

_Silencing the birds!_

My head snaps up and I rise quickly.

_The screaming has stopped! I'm free!_

A grin breaks across my face as I begin to run so that I can get out of this forest of nightmares.

The sky darkens as I run. The birds are still silent, but I don't know how long this peace will last. I run faster.

I can only just see, but I think the face of Andrew from District one appears in the sky.

Andrew? How did he die? I can't see him going down without a fight, no way.

So why is he dead?

I say this out loud then sit against a tree, thinking.

A scream echoes across the forest, making me stand up and look around. Another scream follows. Then another, and another, in faster succession each time.

The little girl's screams.

My scream of frustration and torment joins them as the jabberjays start their macabre song again.

**Indigo, the Gamemaking Centre:**

Something's up with Oktober. She keeps looking at me menacingly, and it's off-putting to say the least.

I leave my post for a second to ask Oktober if I could have a word. Reluctantly, she agrees and we go to the corridor outside to talk.

"You keep giving me weird looks, Oktober." I start "What's up?"

She looks down, sighs, and then meets my eye. "Listen, Indigo. I must be head gamemaker. I was born to be head gamemaker. It is my destiny" She leans forward as she speaks "And I wouldn't want to change the course of destiny now, would I?"

"You are crazy"

She ignores me and begins to pace backwards and forwards before me. "Indigo Stein, I will do what ever it takes to fulfil my destiny." She stops in front of me and turns so that she is looking me in the eye. Her eyes are cold, black and evil. If possible, they darken as she continues. "And I already have."

"You killed Krystel?"

"That's not what I'm saying, but yes, I did."

I lunge at her and pin her to the wall. "You killed Krystel? _You killed him?!_"

"It was… Worth it" She chokes out from behind my arm, which is trapping her throat. "And so was… the computer… tampering… I had to do… to get… rid of… Zafficus"

"You got rid of him, too?"

"Genisius… liked him… too much"

"_You killed Krystel and got Zafficus sacked because you wanted to be Genisius' favourite?!_"

"Yeah… So… what?"

"Were you planning on putting me off with threats?!"

"Yes… and… even… if that… didn't… work… I would… find… another… way."

I release her and just stare at her in shock. "You would do all that to become head gamemaker? You can really be bothered?"

"It's my destiny"

"Right. You would murder someone in cold blood, like the tributes do, just to get Genisius' attention."

"Of course. I must be Head Gamemaker."

"You really are crazy" I shake my head at her and begin to walk away, but then remember Krystel.

Gorgeous, wonderful Krystel with his quirky first date. Beautiful, perfect Krystel who kissed me that night, the last time I properly spoke to him before he died.

No, before he was murdered.

By Oktober.

I spin on my heels.

He would want vengeance, wouldn't he?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so the chapters are coming thick and fast, now! The next one will be out tomorrow! Yay!**

**The poll is still on, so, if you haven't voted yet, do that now! The results will be announced in two chapters' time.**

**And please review! I love the feedback you guys give me, I really do. That alert email makes my day!**

**See you soon!**


	13. Day 11 of the Games

**A/N: Just note that this is Day 11, and last chapter was Day 9. Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Genisius, the Gamemaking Centre:**

I watch Oktober as she orders the technicians around. She's a good gamemaker, better than those other apprentices.

Except maybe Krystel.

Either way, she's the next Head Gamemaker; Indigo died two days ago, murdered. They say she was suffocated, found in the corridor outside the main operations room that I'm in now.

I know that it was Oktober's doing – that much is obvious.

I saw the grin on her face when she came back from her 'break' after Krystel died; the glint in her cold, black eyes when I sacked Zafficus. I saw the subtle signs of a struggle when she ran in and told the room that she had 'found' Indigo's body in the corridor - bruises, heavy breath, smeared makeup.

But that's what makes her such a good gamemaker: she's determined to excel, no matter what. They say her grandfather was head gamemaker a few years ago, that she stole the blueprints for her 'hypnosis chip' from district three, that she's not the first to go through a games without sleep.

And I know that she cheated. It just goes to show that, just because you're nice, or you play fair or you're good at something, doesn't mean you'll get the job. Only determination can get you what you want, brute force at points, but, overall, the will to go on.

Everyone knows that no-one nice ever comes out of the games the same.

I guess it's the same for the gamemakers.

**Carissa, from District 7:**

At around midday, the screams stop. At first, I think I'm just imagining it.

But then I hear the footsteps.

And the voice.

"Well, well, well" She says "You still protecting useless children?"

"Rockelle" I growl, because that's who it is. "Haven't you toughened up. Not the girl that entered the arena, are we?"

She ignores me. "Have you got that girl from ten? She's just your type; weak, defenceless and overall totally useless. Like that other one, the girl from nine. You weren't very good at protecting her, were you?"

"Why, you…" I look around for her, a knife in my hand, but she doesn't appear. "Rockelle, you little…" I stop because the point of a spear has appeared at my neck. I glare into the dark green eyes behind it, the tan face that grins so maliciously.

"Got you now, Carissa. What have you been doing all this time? Hiding from me? I didn't think you would stoop so low."

I roll the knife handle in my palm and lunge out suddenly. The blade flies from my hand and lodges in Rockelle's leg, but she doesn't even flinch.

Unfortunately, that sudden movement catches me on the spear.

I don't even care as the blood trickles down my front. I think it should hurt, but I can't feel it.

Do I normally breathe? I'm not breathing now. Does that matter?

The world goes black and my cannon rings out.

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

Siren appears from her tent for the first time in four days. She looks like death.

"How many left?" She mutters, half-heartedly.

"Five, including us"

"They would've interviewed my father by now. He was a victor."

I nod. "Yeah, my Mum's a victor. So is my sister."

"Shimmer?"

I wince at her name. "No, I have lots of sisters. Shimmer" –I wince again -" was one of them. Kleo is five, Velvet is 20 and Kerta is the victor."

Siren nods. "I've only got my dad. I trained with his sword, the one he won with."

An awkward silence fills the air between us.

"Well, I guess we should move." I say to break it "To see if we can find some others? Or we could just stay here."

"No, let's go." Siren says "I can't wait to get away from this place." Her eyes flit around the open land, the trees, the rocks, the quicksand. Some awful things have happened here, especially to Siren.

The sun begins to set and the capitol seal appears in the sky.

Only one dead, and it's Carissa. I must say that I'm surprised.

Or am I? Carissa was never exactly victor material. In fact, she was never very good at much with us, except knife throwing. She would've starved to death otherwise.

I wonder who killed her, how close the fight must've been.

And I offer to take first watch, saying that we can leave at dawn tomorrow.

Siren agrees, and the arena is quiet for a little while.

* * *

**A/N: I warned you they would be shorter!**

**Next chapter should be here soon, and I will be releasing the latest poll results then, as well as something exciting about a new SYOT...**

**See you then!**


	14. Day 12 of the Games (2 to go!)

**A/N: Poll time! I only got five voters, but that doesn't matter because I have combined the results with the previous polls. Here goes...**

**1st: Adeline (D10), with 7 votes overall!**

**2nd: Hyacinth (D1) and Siren (D4), ****with 4 votes overall!**

**4th: Rockell (D2), with 4 votes overall!**

**5th: Marcus (D1), with no votes!**

**This is probably my last poll, unless you want another... Review and say that if you do!**

**But now... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Hyacinth, from District 1:**

Siren wakes at dawn, so we pack our bags and take off.

By midday, we are heading through the city, well on track for the jungle for nightfall.

Around four hours later, a cannon shot rings out and we stop.

"Four tributes left." I breathe. "Should we split up?"

"No." Siren's tone makes it very clear that we are not arguing and she has a reason, but won't reveal it.

"Ok, let's go on"

So we continue through the rubble of the ruined city in silence.

Dusk falls, and the ruins start to loom eerily. To comfort ourselves, we talk about our lives back home.

By nightfall, we have reached the edge of the jungle. The capitol seal appears and the anthem plays, followed by Rockelle's face – the only dead today.

Sixty-eight dead, four alive, including me and Siren. I think the other two are the scary, dark-haired boy from one and the weak, redhead from ten. How did she get this far? She must be very lucky.

Or maybe just very clever.

Maybe that two she got in training was on purpose. Maybe she's the one going round killing everyone. Maybe… Maybe she knows exactly what she's doing.

It occurs to me that I should tell Siren, but I fall asleep before I can.

And Siren'll figure it out herself.

Won't she?

**Adeline, from District 10:**

This arena sure is big.

I knew it, but I never realised how big.

And now I realise that it's certainly big enough to loose four people in very effectively.

I've been walking to the cornucopia for a while now, at least four days. In that time, I have not seen another person, or even a trace of one.

Two girls have died in the past two days, but it certainly wasn't me who killed them.

So who did?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, I promise the finale (In two chapters' time) will be a lot longer.**

**Anyway, last chapter I promised to tell you some news, and here it is: I am going to do another SYOT after this! Yay!**

**I'm going to do the 225th games, when, if you remember, the tributes had to be injured or disabled. I am only taking reservations at the moment (Although I will have a form ready when the time comes, not like I did this time), but I thought I should let you lot know before I let it out to the public.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry, but I'm only taking one tribute from each of you (For now). I have already got Female tribute reservations from: 1, 5, 7 & 12, and Male reservations from 1.**

**And I will only take reservations by PM! I'm being strict this time! ;)**

**Hope to see your PMs on that one...! :)**


	15. Day 13 of the Games (1 to go!)

**Siren, from District 4:**

Last four. Did I ever think that I would make it this far?

I guess I did, but I never gave it loads of thought, as such. I never really thought about the fact that I would have to kill lots of people, including those who I could almost call my best friend.

Those like Hyacinth.

We are down to the final four. Realistically, if I want to win, I have to kill Hyacinth. If I do it now, my odds of winning will increase.

But she's been like a best friend to me through these games. Even when she lost her sister, she was there to help me with my problems. Even when she could've run away to save herself, she stayed by my side and let me cry on her shoulder.

And I repay the favour by killing her?

**Adeline, from District 10:**

I reach the cornucopia at dawn, and no-one's there.

_This arena is bigger than I thought._

Well, what was I expecting? Everyone else here, waiting?

Who even is 'everyone else?' There are four of us-

_Boom!_

There are three of us, including me, but I have no idea who the other two are. These days, I haven't really been watching the skies, and now I'm paying the price for my mistakes.

Maybe I should just wait for them to turn up?

Yeah, I'll do that. And when they come?

Then, I'll be ready.

**Siren, from District 4:**

Tears pour down my cheeks as I remember what happened.

_I walked into the tent, but Hyacinth was already awake, her scythe in her hand. Expecting a fight, I raised my sword, but she did the totally unexpected: she dropped the scythe at my feet._

"_Go on, do it" she said, and laughed, sarcastically. "I'm dead anyway. Didn't think of it until now, but I always was, wasn't I?" I didn't answer. "What are you waiting for?" she continued "You deserve to win. I only came to protect Shimmer, and I failed at that. There's no way I could live with that on my conscience." I still didn't move. "Look, if you don't kill me, I will. It's up to you"_

_And then I killed her._

I'm not going to forget that, no matter how hard I try.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I have to apologise for the length! I promise, next chapter will be at least 3 times as long!**

**Oh, but I'm away this weekend, so I can't publish the finale until next week! Sorry!**

**And I still have the same open places as I did last chapter! That info will soon be on my profile page, by the way, so that you can know what's going on, even when I can't publish anything.**

**See you for the finale!**


	16. Day 14: FINALE! :D

**The final poll results:**

**1st: Adeline, D10, with 7 votes.**

**2nd: Siren, D4, with 5 votes.**

**3rd: Marcus, D1, with no votes.**

**A/N: Quick Recap:**

**Ok, we have three tributes left: Siren (Girl from 4, went out with the by from her district then Drew from D2. Sent in by Glatobaby12), Adeline (Girl from 10, killed the boy from her district after pretending to be a weakling. Sent in by Demented Kawaii Kitten) and Marcus (Boy from 1, framed Rye (D11) for his murder of Alexx (D2). Sent in by DeathbladeMeister).**

**But who's going to win?**

**All will soon be revealed...**

* * *

**Adeline, from District 10:**

The black-haired boy arrives around dawn. He carries no weapon when he arrives, but soon picks up a knife.

No match for my sword.

He climbs up the cliff to the cornucopia (Where I stand) with the knife between his teeth.

When he reaches the top, it starts to rain. Big, fat teardrops plaster my fiery red hair to my face as I take up a defensive stance, ready to fight.

A menacing grin attaches itself to his face as he advances on me.

He strikes in a flash, and I don't see him until he's behind me, his knife at my throat. I spin my sword around and push him off me with the flat of it.

But he just grabs it. Even though he has a massive cut across his hand, he now has my sword. I am defenceless as he advances again.

The knife whizzes past my ear, and I duck, edging backwards from the boy.

I stop when my fingers touch the edge of the cliff.

_Now what?_

The boy bears down on me with my sword. His ankle is right next to my foot. _How can I use that?_

I twist my foot around his ankle and pull, tripping him over the edge of the cliff.

At the last second, he grabs the ledge, still gripping my sword.

I stand up and pull it out of his hand with my foot, leaving it to skid to just behind me.

Next, I push his hands off the ledge and leave the rest to gravity.

The cannon fires.

**Genisius, the Gamemaking Centre:**

I watch as Oktober talks to one of the technicians. They've been talking avidly for at least half an hour, the technician tapping at a screen.

_Where have I seen that technician before? He seems familiar…_

Oh! He was the young man who found Krystel's body. Thorkild, wasn't it?

Yes, Thorkild Blackwater, trap technician. He was the one, I can tell from his beard. What are they planning, I wonder?

Whatever it is, they shouldn't get distracted. The girl from four could get lost, and anything could happen then.

The audience must not be bored.

**Siren, from District 4:**

All these trees! You'd think it would be easy to find my way, since the cornucopia was straight ahead when I started and I'm now in the last two.

_Come on, Siren. Nearly there now._

I must've thought those words at least 300 times since I set off into these woods, and not once have they been true.

_Come on, Siren. Nearly there now._

The foliage is so thick, I can barely see a metre in any direction. It could be snowing for all I know; the leaves overhead are so packed, not even that much sunlight can get through.

_Come on, Siren. Nearly there now._

For once, it's true! Finally, I am back in the clearing with the quicksand around the edge and the immense cliff with the cornucopia on it and the rain adding to the rising flood that seems to stop just in front of the quicksand…

Wait, what?!

I look again, and, yes, the clearing is rapidly filling with water.

The strange thing is that the water doesn't go past the quicksand. It's almost like there's a wall protecting the sands from the water.

A flash of light catches my eye. A fish?

No, a sword; a figure stands on the cliff, holding a sword.

But who is it? I know only two of us are left, but I don't know who my opponent is. The figure looks like a girl, but the only other girl aside from me is the girl from ten, and she was the weakest thing to ever enter an arena.

Unless she isn't. I haven't seen her since training, and people have been known to fake weakness there, and then go crazy in the arena.

Now that I look properly, I see that it is her. The girl from ten is my last opponent.

Well, I better go and fight her, then.

Good job I'm from four.

**Adeline, from District 10:**

Siren (The girl from four) swims towards me at a surprising rate.

Actually, it's not that surprising; she is from four.

Anyway, I so busy watching her that I don't notice the rain stop until she reaches the cliff, mainly because the water continues to rise, but now faster.

Suddenly, Siren spins around in the water.

A gargantuan swarm of fish with razor-sharp teeth have appeared in the water behind her.

Looks like I won't have to kill her after all.

**Siren, from District 4:**

As the fish swim ever closer, it becomes clear that they are mutts, straight from the capitol.

And they won't go down without a fight.

I picked up another sword in the woods, so now I can raise two blades to ward off the vicious beasts, while treading water, trying, desperately, to keep my haed above the rising water level.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the fish all dart at me as one, each aiming for a different part of me, making the task of defending myself almost impossible.

The first to take a chunk out of me is a little one, who takes my smallest toe. After that, the bites come thick and fast. Never stopping – or even faltering – never giving me a moment to stop and breathe, or even try to get on top of the rock, not that I could; it's too high at the moment.

After five minutes of bloody fish-battling, I feel the ledge of the cliff-top on the back of my head.

_Come on, Siren. Nearly there now._

My arms are covered in watered-down blood as I pull myself up from the fish. A fat one clings to my toe, so I pull it off, taking half of the toe with it, before turning to face my final opponent.

But that second's hesitation is too long, and I'm stuck with a sword under my chin the moment I spin.

I meet the eye of the girl from ten. Her eyes are a sea green and they shine wildly from behind a lock of her fiery red hair.

And then I look beyond her wild pupils, and see a reflection of my own soul; she is the daughter of a victor also, and has gone through the same as me, really. In another life, we could've been sisters.

She obviously feels it too, because the sword is released from my neck.

Now would be my chance to strike, to end these games.

But can I kill a kindred spirit in cold blood?

Yes.

**Adeline, from District 10:**

The tiny spark of a connection between us vanishes when she tries to take my head off. I duck, but not quite quick enough, and receive a gash across my forehead for my hesitation.

In a millisecond, we are both up, sparring like our life depends on it.

But this time, it does.

We parry and swing in a sequence that looks almost like a macabre dance. Eventually, I knock one of her swords into the water that is less than a metre below us, where it is soon devoured by the ever-growing school of brutal fish, but Siren just continues with her remaining weapon, almost more violently.

After what feels like an hour, the same fate befalls my sword.

I watch as my precious blade is shredded by the fish below, along with my hopes of going home.

No, I mustn't give up!

But I'm so close to death…

_Focus!_

I do, but only as Siren lunges at me, pinning me to the cold, hard rock. My glorious hair flows down to the mutts, who snap at it, desperately trying to get at the rest of me.

Siren presses on harder, and I can only just choke out the words "make it quick"

**Siren, from District 4:**

I freeze. She's asking me to kill her? Slowly, I stand back from her.

"Kill me!" she says "It's better than what come after these games." I don't move "Come on, just get it over with! Or are you debating the most torturous way to kill me?"

I stab my sword into the ground. "Not all careers are evil, you know. Some of them start off that way, but, inside, they're all just desperate."

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my arm that seems to tear right through me like a knife.

"Argh!" I yell "What was that?!"

"Trackers" the girl says, her tone dark "The gamemakers want you to kill me violently" She laughs a sad, humourless laugh that is as depressing as she is depressed. "'Cause that's just how evil they are!"

She throws her head back at the fake sky, as though yelling it to the viewers, the capitol, the gamemakers… Maybe even the new president. "Avenging the rebellion? Yeah, right! You've had you revenge, your fun. But over 5000 dead?! We've paid our price. One day, you will pay yours! The districts WILL rise again, and, when we do, we will have no mercy! Tremble in your beds, capitolites; the rebellion is coming!" She glares at the sky, then drops her wild gaze to the trees. She reminds me of Riana hunting, or Alexx when the boy from three appeared; looking for more; looking for threats.

"So you can kill me!" she yells at the tree the water surrounding our rock. "Hell, you can kill anyone who tries to disobey you! But we will never give in! More will rise as you kill the first, because fire is catching, and you can't kill the spark now!"

She turns back to me, her sea-green eyes glaring into mine, daring me to try and stop the rebellion that I know will be starting now, at least in the streets of ten.

But behind the defiance, there's sadness. Her eyes are so desperate, so melancholy… She's afraid. Not of me, but of the future, perhaps the causes of her outburst.

I pull my sword from the ground and raise it above my head.

Then I plunge it down.

A cannon blast shatters my world.

* * *

**A/N: And that, my friends, is the end!**

**Wow. I'm gonna miss you lot.**

**Wait, no I'm not! You're all gonna submit tributes to my new SYOT! YAY!**

**I still have loads of spaces, so go to my profile page to see them.**

**Bye!**


	17. Acknowledgements or Awesomeness Awards!

**A/N: Acknowledgements:**

There are some wonderful people out there who I just have to thank, because this story would not be anywhere near as good without them. I am so, so, so grateful to them that I don't care what FanFiction does to me, so long as I can just say Thanks!

First of all, I would like to thank the people who submitted the amazing tributes! Obviously, I would not be able to do this without you! So, here is the list of submitters, by district of submitted tribute:

**District 1:**

I-am-Cashmere-the-Victor (Hyacinth and Shimmer)

DeathbladeMeister (Marcus)

Leven1313 (Andrew)

**District 2:**

Leven1313 (Jacob, Drew, Alexx and Jonathon)

Littlechurchboy22 (Rockelle)

**District 3:**

Leven1313 (Alex)

White Horse (Guest) (Lynx or 'Nixxie')

**District 4:**

Leven1313 (Tyler and Riana)

(Pisces)

Glatobaby12 (Siren)

**District 6:**

Laurasaur (Rosalie)

TheRyden96 (Terran)

**District 7:**

Leven1313 (Josh and Emily)

Tuckerkyles (Torin)

SophieM-C (Carissa)

**District 8:**

PeenissandClato (Carmen and Max)

Leven1313 (Lizzie)

**District 9:**

Leven1313 (Heidi)

SophieM-C (Jenna aka 'the little girl')

**District 10:**

Demented Kawaii Kitten (Adeline)

My brother (Shaki)

**District 11:**

Anarchy Girl (Rye)

**District 12:**

SophieM-C (Sapphira)

Obviously Enteii (Guest) (Josh)

**So thank you so much to them! Sorry that was so long! I would also like to thank Guldbumba, Captain Tyros, Leven1313 and Demented Kawaii Kitten for their gamemakers that they sent in.**

**And, finally, I would like to thank _YOU!_**

**You, the reader, have obviously read through the whole thing (Otherwise you have skipped to the end. Bit weird to choose the acknowledgements to skip to, but oh well!). Without my followers and just random readers, I would not have finished. No way!**

**So, my over-2000 views are all thanks to you!**

**I would also like to thank those who have favourited or followed:**

**Followers:**

Demented Kawaii Kitten

Glatobaby12

Glitterkissed

I-am-Cashmere-the-Victor

Laurasaur

SophieM-C

Tuckerkyles

akasukifangirl

daddys number 1 girl

jimzy123

knuths300

leven1313

petals20

**Favouriters:**

Anarchy Girl

Demented Kawaii Kitten

Glatobaby12

Glitterkissed

SophieM-C

Tuckerkyles

Daddys number 1 girl

jimzy123

leven1313

**Thank you for having the patience to read all this! I will see you all… Next SYOT!**

**Bye!**


	18. The Long-awaited EPILOGUE!

**A/N: I got 10 votes out of 14 for this to go ahead, and 4 more maybes. So, here it is: An Epilogue.**

**Can YOU work out who the victor is?**

* * *

**Panem, 50 years after 250****th**** Games**

The Lady is in her sixties, but looks older. Life had been tough, what with winning the 250th games and mentoring fifty pairs of unsuccessful tributes after that.

Her district never wins any more.

She wishes she never had done.

Sea-green eyes stare back at her as the stylist ties up the now-grey hair into an elegant bun. She used to be the pride of her district, with her fiery eyes and flowing hair.

Not any more.

Now people would look down as she passed, so as not to meet her eye; salesmen would skip her house, so as not to talk to her.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

No, the worst was the children. The children who admire her, who look up to her and say 'I want to bring pride to my district, some day.' And their mothers…

Oh, the mothers.

She can still remember the face of every single mother of one of her tributes when she would take their child to the capitol, then return without them. Just as she remembers the faces of every family of dead tributes on the victory tour for her games – families of people she has killed.

No matter how hard she tries, how much she drinks, how many injections she has, something like that just won't go away.

It's strange; she can't remember if she had tea last night, but she can remember the deaths of every tribute that she has mentored, ever.

A woman arrives, telling her that everyone's here, that it's time for her to go onstage now.

As she sits down, she surveys the crowd; the scared parents and siblings at the back, hoping for family members' lives; the first-timers at the front, fiddling with posh clothes that only come out once a year; the tall, muscular ones, getting ready to go.

She didn't notice that the mayor had finished reading some boring document until the escort for her district steps up.

It's the same lady as always, with her big, puffy dresses and clashing eyeliner.

Her painted nails dangle over the second of the glass bowls, then selects a slip of paper, elegantly. As she is so close to her, she has an urge to push her into the thing.

But she doesn't.

The name doesn't ring any bells, but that doesn't matter; a volunteer steps up immediately.

And their name does ring bells.

Big, flashing warning bells.

It's Pisces Ruller Jr.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: It's official: this story is finished. Did you work out who won? You had to be concentrating all the way through the story... ;)**

**I still have some places left in my new SYOT, see my profile for more on that, 'cause I will update that as soon as I get a new reservation.**

**Well, it was nice knowing you all, and I hope to see you soon!**

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour! ;)**


End file.
